All For Love
by Tevrah
Summary: AU A seer and a rebel, drawn together in a time of hatred. They started out as strangers, but grew to be so much more. Now they must decide if they are strong enough to sacrifice all for love... VH [New chapter up!]
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Escaflowne in any form or fashion.  If I did, tell me, do you really think I would be writing FANfiction?  Didn't think so.

Title:  All For Love

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  NightAngel852@hotmail.com

Summary:  (A/U) A seer and a rebel, drawn together in a time of hatred.  They started out as strangers, but grew to be so much more.  Now they must decide if they are strong enough to sacrifice all for love… 

A/N:  Okay, I'm just trying this new fic out!  I want to see if ya'll are gonna like it!  I have this chapter and two more chapters written, and I also have the rest of the story mapped out in my head, so I'll write as fast as I can!

Everyone who reads my Esca fanfics knows that I love the couples of Van/Hitomi, Dryden/Millerna, etc.  So I'm sticking with those!

Also, please don't hurt me for making Allen bad in this fic!  I'm not an Allen hater; really I'm not!  It's just that I've never wrote a fic with Allen as the main villain, so I'm trying it out!

Now, you guys enjoy! ^_^

***

Prologue

Big green eyes peeked out from long honey-colored bangs covering a small face.  The owner of the eyes and hair was a small girl who hid in the shadows cast by the setting sun of an open doorway that led to a small one-room cottage.  A lone candle gave the room a gentle glow.  Two men stood side by side, looming over the wooden table in the center of the room.  One man had dark blue hair that was messy and reached his shoulders.  He was dressed in a green and black uniform that had dirt all over it.  The other man had long golden hair that reached his waist and was dressed in a blue and red outfit.  He was clean, without a speck of dirt on him.

"We're finally doing it, Commander," the man with dark blue hair stated.  "We're finally ridding Gaea of the filth that dare to call themselves citizens of this great world."

He spread his hand over the map that lay on the table before them.  "We've managed to get to the dog-people, cat-people, fair folk, draconians, witches, and seers.  We've destroyed most of each kind, and the ones that are left are fleeing in terror or we have taken as slaves."

The golden-haired man was silent for a long moment before speaking.  "Indeed, we are cleansing Gaea of its stench, but our work isn't done."

"What do you mean, sir?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Our work will never be finished until Gaea is completely cleansed of the dirt that claims it.  Every last monster must be obliterated, Gaddess, before the rightful heirs of Gaea, the humans, can finally find peace."

Gaddess nodded.  "Absolutely, Sir Allen.  And if you don't mind me saying, Sir, but you are the only leader who will produce peace for us."

Allen placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.  "Thank you, Gaddess.  You, my friend, are a true believer of our crusade."

"And I'm honored to be so," Gaddess said reverently.  "What of the woman, Sir?  What do we do with her?"

"In the first cleansing of Gaea," Allen said, "seers were burned at the stake.  I believe it would be only fitting that she be shown the same courtesy, considering she is the last of her kind."

"Very well," Gaddess agreed.  "The sun has set, so we can do it tonight.  But what of the little girl, Sir?  She is only a child, but since her mother is a seer, it is only logical that she will develop into her powers.  Shall we burn her as well?"

"No," Allen said.  "As you said, she is only a child, and she has not developed any powers.  She may never develop powers considering she is only half seer, and we do not kill human children.  We shall take her with us."

"What if she does develop powers?" Gaddess questioned.  "What then?"

"Her powers may prove useful to us," Allen said.  "And when her usefulness runs out, we will kill her.  After all one as young as she can be trained.  Yes, I believe she will be quite useful."

Gaddess nodded.  "As you wish, Sir."  He rolled up the map.  "I shall have the men prepare a burning with your permission."

Allen nodded.  "See to it."

Gaddess bowed and walked out the door past the little green-eyed girl that stood in the shadows.  After he disappeared from sight, the little girl ran in the opposite direction.  She ran around the cottage to the barn and slid open the door only enough for her small body to fit through.  Then she went to the very back.  

Tied up and hanging from a low beam with her feet only inches from the ground, was a woman.  She had been beaten and her face was bloodied and bruised.  Her clothing was torn and tattered to the point that she was naked from her chest to her stomach.

The little girl looked around to make certain all of the bad men were still outside around their fires, drinking and laughing.  Then the little girl turned back to the woman and moved closer to her.

"Mama?" the little girl whispered.  When the woman didn't answer, the little girl moved a little closer and touched the woman's leg.  "Mama?"

The woman didn't move, but managed to croak out, "Hitomi?"

"Mama!" Hitomi said in a whisper.  "You're awake.  I was scared.  You wasn't moving."

"Are you okay, baby?" the woman asked urgently.  "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Hitomi shook her head quickly.  "No, mama.  They just locked me in the cellar, but I crawled out.  It was scary down there."

"As long as they didn't hurt you, baby," the woman whispered in relief.

"But they ain't gonna hurt me, mama," Hitomi said.  "They gonna take me with them.  The man with the long gold hair said so."  Then she lowered her voice to an even smaller whisper.  "He said they was gonna burn you.  They ain't really, are they mama?"

The woman held back a laugh of bitterness.  It figured he would think to kill her like that.  "Hitomi," the woman whispered painfully, "I want you to listen very carefully, all right baby?  I have three very important things to tell you."

"Okay, mama," Hitomi whispered.

"The first thing is to always follow your heart, no matter what," the woman said.

Hitomi nodded.  "'Kay."

"The second thing is to always be ready to run," the woman whispered urgently.  Time was running out.

"When, mama?" Hitomi asked.

"You'll know when, baby," her mother answered.  "You'll know when.  Now there's one more thing.  This is very important:  Never let them see you cry."

Hitomi nodded.

"Promise me, Hitomi," the woman demanded.

"I promise, mama," Hitomi said solemnly.

"That's my girl," her mother said.  "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mama," Hitomi replied.

"I know you do," the woman said.  "Now you remember what you promised."

"I will, mama," Hitomi said.

"Now you better go, sweetheart," her mother said, "before someone finds y—"

The barn door was thrown open as two men walked in.  Hitomi recognized one of the men as Allen.

"There you are, little one," he said, walking toward her.  Hitomi tried to shrink against her mother.  "Now don't be afraid," Allen soothed, squatting down in front of her.  "I won't hurt you."

"Leave her alone!" Hitomi's mother cried.

"Shut up, wench!" the other man said, back-handing her.  The man cut the woman's ropes and let her drop to the ground.  Hitomi stayed where she was, but watched with wide-eyed fear as the man drug her mother out of the barn forcefully.

"How old are you?" Allen asked to distract her.

Hitomi looked to the ground.  "Four and a half," she whispered.

"You don't look like you are almost five years old," Allen commented.

"Mama says that I'm only short right now 'cause I'm gonna be taller later," Hitomi defended.

Allen smiled.  "Do you like fires, Hitomi?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're gonna burn my mama," Hitomi whispered.

Allen smiled gently at her.  He stood and picked Hitomi up.  "Come on," he said and walked out of the barn.

Firelight hit Hitomi's eyes and she saw the men that Allen had brought with him tying her mother to a stake in the middle of the yard.  They each held a burning torch.  Allen put Hitomi on the ground.  

"Gaddess," he called.

Gaddess appeared at his side.  "Yes, commander?"

"Watch this little one," he ordered and smiled at Hitomi again.  "I'm going to finish the burning."

"Yes, sir," Gaddess replied.  He positioned himself beside Hitomi's small frame.

"Now, don't move," Allen said to Hitomi.  "I'll be right back."  He walked away to stand by the man who had drug Hitomi's mother out of the barn.

"We's gonna have us a bonfire tonight, commander," the big man laughed.

"Indeed we are, Kio," Allen said.  He walked up to her.  "Any last words?" he inquired.

Everyone became silent waiting for the beaten woman to answer.

She didn't say a word.

Allen turned away and reached for a torch.

"Protect my daughter," the woman said softly.

"Not that it's any of your business," Allen said, turning back around with a torch in hand, "but I was planning on it."

The woman stared at him for a long minute, and then looked away to Hitomi.  Hitomi gave a small nod, reassuring her mother that she would keep her promise.  The woman managed a small smile for her daughter as a tear rolled down her cheek and disappearing into the fire.  Allen broke her line of vision by stepping in front of Hitomi.  He leaned down and lit the straw around the woman's feet.

"Burn in hell, seer," he sneered.

The fire slowly grew until it completely surrounded the woman.  Her legs felt the heat lick her skin.  A scream started as a whisper, then turned into an agonized cry that echoed in everyone's ears.  Hitomi watched in fear, frozen, as her mother was burned alive.  A small whimper arose from her throat.

Allen looked down at her and squatted beside her.  He leaned close and whispered in her ear.  "This is what happens to the unwanted, Hitomi.  She is not your mother.  She is an abomination.  Do you understand?"

Hitomi nodded in answer with her wide fearful eyes still trained on her mother.

"Say it, Hitomi," Allen ordered softly.

"An abomination," Hitomi whispered.  "An abomination."

Allen kissed her forehead.  "Good girl."

Hitomi continued staring at her mother.  Suddenly, as her mother let out another bloodcurdling scream, a bright white light exploded and everyone looked away.  When the light faded, everyone looked on in astonishment.  The woman was gone.  The fire was doused, and the woman had completely disappeared.  The only evidence that the woman had been there at all was her tattered and burned clothing.  All of the men began whispering and looking around in fear.

"That, men, is why you burn a seer," Allen said.

"I don't understand," Gaddess said.  "What just happened, Sir?"

"The reason that the first Crusaders of the first cleansing of Gaea burned the seers was because it destroyed their souls," Allen explained.

"How was the soul destroyed, Sir?" a man questioned.

"The fire burned it slowly and painfully, making certain that the soul never made it to the afterlife," Allen answered.

The men began talking amongst themselves, and no one noticed Hitomi walk to stand in front of where her mother disappeared.  She leaned down and smoothed the ash away.  A pink teardrop stone stood out in the gray and black ground.  Hitomi picked it up and looked into it.  Inside she saw a white twinkle.

"Hitomi," Allen called.  Hitomi quickly hid the stone in her dress and turned to face him.  He reached down and picked her up.  "Remember what we said, Hitomi.  She is no longer your mother."

Hitomi nodded.

"Good," he said.  He called for Gaddess.

"Yes, sir?" Gaddess replied.

"Burn everything," Allen ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Gaddess said.  "Burn everything, men!"

Several shouts went up as the men grabbed torches and threw it in the barn and house.  Allen walked with Hitomi to a horse and put her on it.  "Let's go home," he said and mounted another horse.  He grabbed Hitomi's horse's reins and began to lead them away.

Hitomi looked back and watched her home burn.  She wanted to cry so badly, but kept her face blank.  "I won't forget, mama," she whispered.  "I promise."

She turned back to the front and didn't look back again.

Hey!  What did ya think?  Please let me know!!


	2. Chapter One

Title:  All For Love 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  Okay, it's Friday, I feel pretty good, and so I decided not to wait until tomorrow to upload this chapter!  Isn't that great?  Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who is reading this!!!!  I've been getting a really good response from the Prologue!!  Oh, and Chapter Two is already written, so no worries there!

And I haven't forgotten any of my other fics; it's just that writing takes time, patience, and the want-to.  Don't worry though, I'm not as old as to forget my babies!

Now enjoy!

***

Chapter One: Twelve Years Later

Hitomi jerked up in bed, panting and sweating.  She put her hand against her forehead and blinked furiously.  When her vision cleared she threw the covers back and parted the white silk net that hung from the ceiling and draped over her bed in a soft cocoon.  She stood up and reached for her housecoat.  Putting it on, she walked to her balcony and opened the doors.  The sun was an hour from rising, and she could already hear the slaves working in the mines in the village.  She walked back into her room to her fireplace and added another log.  She watched the fire burn the log, remembering every detail of her dream.

"Why am I having this dream again?" she asked herself in a whisper.  "Why do my memories keep haunting me?"

For the past two weeks she had been having the same memory visit her as a dream.  Every detail was sketched in her mind.  The thing that stood out most clearly was her mother's screams.  They still echoed in her ears.

Hitomi sighed and walked to her mirror.  It was oval with a silver frame around it.  She had requested it to be made when she was thirteen.  She stared at her reflection.  Her hair reached her waist, and her curves were fully developed.  She reached up and ran her fingertips down the mirror's smooth and glassy surface.  

The mirror changed from showing her own reflection to that of a woman with brown hair and bright emerald green eyes.  She had a smile on her lips.

"Mother," Hitomi whispered painfully.  A knock sounded on her door.  She quickly touched the mirror with her knuckles, making the image disappear.  "Come," she ordered.

The door opened and a human woman walked in.  All of the servants in the castle were humans.  No 'otherlings' were allowed near it.  The woman was older than Hitomi's sixteen cycles by at least three or four cycles.  She carried freshly washed towels draped over each arm.

"I thought you might be up, milady," the woman said softly, keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her, "and I thought perhaps you would like your bath now."

"Yes," Hitomi answered.  "That will be fine."

The maid bowed and proceeded to follow her mistress into the huge washroom.  It was completely white with hints of baby blue as a frame.  The washroom was one of Hitomi's favorite places.  Not just because of the calming color, but because of the huge tub.  She slipped out of her nightclothes and stepped into the tub of warm water.  She sighed and relaxed as the maid began to wash the night's dirt from Hitomi's body.

When she was completely washed top to bottom, Hitomi was taken back to her bedroom, where two more maids were waiting to dress her.  The servants were used to her habit of rising early.

She stood in front of them, and they slipped a pale lavender dress over her head.  The dress had no strings or buttons.  It just slipped over her head and hung slack to her feet, hiding all of her curves.

She hadn't always worn dresses like this.  When she was fourteen Allen had gone to take care of a slave revolt in another village.  He was gone an entire six months.  When he returned, he requested that Hitomi dine with him.  She would never be able to forget the look on his face when she had entered the room.  It had been a look of pure lush.  He had looked at her from head to feet.  Then during dinner, he had stared at her the entire time.  Once she had returned from eating dinner with him, she had thrown up in terror.  She didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning he ordered hat her dresses be made as they were now so that no one would 'wish for her attention'.  She knew the part he had left out.  He didn't want anyone but himself to look at her.

Hitomi cleared her mind as the maids finished combing her hair.  Allen had ordered that she only wear her hair down.  She was rarely allowed to wear her hair any other way.  By the time she had finished getting dressed, the sun had risen and another maid had entered, informing her that breakfast was ready, and Emperor Allen was waiting for her presence.

Hitomi walked into the dining hall looking straight ahead.  None of the guards dared to look at her.  She was considered a walking death sentence.  The last man who had stared at her had been beheaded.  Allen was a very possessive man, and very jealous.  He made it clear that only he was allowed to look at her.

Allen was standing at the window staring at the slaves like he always did.  He said it gave him great pleasure to watch the scum of Gaea being treated just as they deserved to be: whipped and worked.  He turned around to look at her and nodded in approval with her appearance, then smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hitomi," he said pleasantly.  "How did you sleep?  Well, I hope."

Hitomi nodded.  "Quite well, milord," she lied.

He nodded and pulled out a chair for her.  When she said down, his hands ran across her hair, and she had to fight to withhold a shudder of disgust.  He sat down across from her at the other end of the table.  

Maids entered and laid the trays of food in front of the two occupants of the table.  They picked up their tungs, metal sticks with two prongs at the end, and began to eat quietly.  It was always quiet at the table when they ate, no matter what.  Allen didn't like a lot of talk and noise.  He said that he received enough of that when he was overseeing the slave mines.

Hitomi took a sip of her drink.  It was honeysuckle water, made from pure honeysuckle.  Swallowing, Hitomi thought about after dinner.  Allen would always bow to her and tell her to not do anything strenuous.  Then he would leave and go to the mines or his study, and she wouldn't see him again until the evening meal.  She would go back to her room and practice strengthening her powers.  

She had never told anyone about her powers because of what Allen had said in that cottage all those years ago.  So she kept her powers to herself and developed them in secret so that one day she could avenge her mother, and all of the others who had died or suffered because of Allen.

Hitomi raised her eyes and found Allen staring at her as he often did.  She lowered her gaze until she couldn't feel him looking at her anymore.  Then she looked around the room.  It was a big room, but cold and dark.  The only light was from the candles on the tables and the pecks of light coming from the curtained window.  There were two guards, one at each side of the door.  There was a portrait hanging on the wall.  It was of the first emperor of Gaea.

Emperor Dornkirk was the man who was responsible for the first cleansing of Gaea.  He was Allen's great-great uncle.  Even though the man was dead, Hitomi hated him as much as she hated Allen.

Dornkirk had been murdered in his sleep by his lover.  He had killed her family, so she had done everything she could to get close to him, and when she was close enough, she had stabbed him eight times.  Each blow was for a member of her dead family and was aimed in his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

Hitomi didn't think she could take it that far.  She wanted Allen dead of course, but she could barely stand to look at him or be in the same room as him, much less become his lover.

"Hitomi," Allen said.

Her head snapped up.  This was odd.  "Yes, milord?" she asked.

He stood up and walked over to her.  He reached out his hand for her to take, and when she reluctantly did, led her over to the other side of the room, out of hearing range of the guards.

"I have been thinking for quite a while on what to do now that I am emperor," he said after a moment of silence, "and I have decided that it is time I take a wife."  He turned to look at her.  "That wife will be you, Hitomi."

Hitomi swallowed a scream and kept a serene look on her face.  "Me, milord?  Surely there is another more worthy."

Allen smiled at her.  "There is none that compare to you.  You are the only woman who is fit enough to be my queen.  We shall be married in a full two weeks.  That will give you enough time to prepare yourself."  He bent down and brushed his lips over her and gave a soft groan.  "I have been waiting so long to touch your lips."

Hitomi began to tremble.

"Yes," he said, misinterpreting her trembling for anticipation, "it won't be too much longer, my love."  He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  Then he bowed and walked away.

Hitomi stayed where she was for a few minutes, then she walked out of the dining room.  She made it to her room and managed to close the door behind her before she rushed to the washroom and lost her breakfast.

She cleaned herself up and splashed cold water on her face.  She went back to her room and walked onto her balcony.  It faced away from the mines to the mountains.  Allen didn't like her having anything to do with the slaves.  But she could still hear the screams of pain and the whips.  

The realization of what was happening to her hit her like a ton of bricks.  She began to panic and slid to the floor.  She braced her head against the banister and struggled to breathe.  She wanted to scream, but couldn't find enough breath.  She closed her eyes and sucked in as much air as she could.  She repeated the process several times until she was breathing properly.  She opened her eyes and stood up.  She walked back into her room and looked around.

"I can't stay here any longer," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she knew what her dreams had been telling her.  Her mother's voice echoed in her mind with the promise that Hitomi had made to her.  It was time.

Time to run.

Now I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but please bear with me!  It'll get better!

Reviewer Thanks goes to:

Esca-lover, snow blossoms, starry-eyed-wonder, honeypot, Kim, dreamingofflyingaway, The Reader is Now Blind, and Enzeru No Yami, Lady Luna, hitomi21, dark faerie2, and Rhapshody's Song (about your comment, I didn't mean for Hitomi to come off cold or anything, it's just that have you been so scared that you couldn't move or scream or cry?  That's what was happening to her.  I mean her whole world was falling apart! ^_^), and Wink57CS!

Thanks you guys!  This chapter is for you!

Now on another note, anyone who would like to be emailed a notice when I update on this story, please put your penname and email address in your review or email me!

If you want to be emailed for other stories, tell me which ones (if you can remember them!) and let me know!  I'll add you to my list!

Well, now I better go!  I have home school, and it's time for Geometry!  I hate mate!  UGH!

Bye for now, Tevrah

P.S. Go to my bio!  I have some things up there that you might want to know about or you could help me with!  Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two

Title:  All For Love 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  Just to let you guys know, Champion means guardian or protector!  

And I've noticed something.  In all of the reviews that I've gotten, everyone seems to hate Allen!  I thought a lot of people liked him!  Oh, well!  I guess anyone who tries to get between Van and Hitomi (the coolest couple around) then they get burned!  Okay, now read and enjoy!

***

Chapter Two

Van walked through the village looking around at all of the slaves.  He was dressed in a soldier's uniform of green and black and kept to the shadows.  He had dark and unruly black hair, brown eyes that were so dark they looked red, and was well built.  The mining village disgusted him, but he kept his face blank and uncaring.  He couldn't risk giving even a hint that he didn't belong there.  His hand was always positioned on the hilt of his sword, though.

He could hear the whips of the overseers hitting the backs of slaves.  He gritted his teeth and locked his jaw, resisting the urge to slaughter as many of the guards and overseers as he possibly could.  Some of the whips had arrow tips at the end and were dipped in serpent poison.  More than one slave had died because of those things.  The slaves were barely dressed, not being afforded the luxury of clothing.

Suddenly the Van's eyes fastened on one particular slave.  It was a little boy around the age of six.  His hair, that was once a shining yellow was now caked with dirt and soot.  His innocent blue eyes were now misty with unshed tears.  His feet were bare, but covered in mud, and he didn't have a shirt on, exposing his delicate skin to the blistering sun in the sky.  His back was unscarred, indicating that he was a new slave.  

Van's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turned white.  He wanted to rush to the little boy and take him away from this horrible place, but there were guards everywhere.  

So as much as it pained him, Van was forced to wait.

***

Hitomi threw open her closet doors and selected a dark green dress.  She undressed from dress she had worn to breakfast and hurriedly threw the dark green dress over her head.  It was even baggier than the rest of her dresses.  So she reached down and ripped a strip of cloth off of the bottom of her dress.  Then she tied it around her waist in a tight knot and let the remainder of the strip hang down.  She twisted her hair into a bun at the back of her head and placed a black covering that she had found at the bottom of her closet on top.  Her hair was completely hidden except for a few stray strands.

Running to her vanity, she opened a huge silver jewelry box.  There were jewels of all sizes and shapes, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and the list went on.  She took everything out in a hurry, throwing the jewels on the floor to get them out of her way.  At the very bottom of the jewelry box was a black silk pouch so small that it fit in the palm of her hand.  She unwrapped it slowly and reverently.  

The cloth slid away softly and a shiny pink teardrop pendant was revealed.  She lifted it up and looked into it.  A white glint was inside.  Then as if remembering where she was and what she was doing, she replaced the pendant in the cloth and wrapped it up again.  She tore at the cloth of her dress, making a small pocket and placed the silk pouch inside.

She picked up a velvet pouch that she had just thrown on the floor and looked inside.  It was full of necklaces and bracelets and earrings.  Closing it back up she lifted the hem of her long dress and slipped the drawstring of the pouch on her leg.  She moved it up until it was high on her thigh.  Then she tied it tightly so that it wouldn't slide down.  Grabbing a ribbon, she tied it around the pouch on the outside so that it was glued to the inside of her leg.

Straightening up, Hitomi surveyed the room.  Things were thrown on the floor and bed, and the once clean room looked as if a guymelef had destroyed it.  She walked out onto her balcony and leaned over the rail.  It was at least twenty feet high off of the ground.  

An idea struck her.  She ran back into her room and tore the sheets from her king-sized bed.  She twirled them around and around until they were each in a thick string.  Then she tied all of the ends together until they formed one huge rope.  It looked to be just at twenty feet, maybe a little shorter.  She carried it to the balcony and tied an end to the rail, and then threw the other end over the top and let it fall to the ground below.

Hitomi turned around and looked at the room once more.  There was nothing that she wanted from it.  It had been her prison, her hell.  They only reason she had taken the jewels in the velvet pouch was because she thought that she might need some money where ever it was she would end up going.

Turning back to the hanging sheet-rope a knot of excitement and anticipation began to form in her stomach and spread throughout her entire body.  When she reached the bottom, there would be no turning back.  She would feel what true freedom felt like.

She carefully climbed to the other side of the balcony railing and braced her feet.  She squatted down and grabbed hold of the sheet with both hands.  Taking a deep breath, she let her feet dangle.  The sheet-rope held secure.  She released her breath slowly as she began to descend the twenty feet.  Her hands began to sweat and she had to force herself to keep from looking down.  

Then the rope ended.

Hitomi looked down and found herself at least five feet from the ground.  Before she could find a good place to jump to considering there were bushes under her feet, she heard an unmistakable sound.  Her head snapped up in time for her to see the bottom half of her makeshift rope ripping.

She fell into the bushes with a thud before she could even think about letting out a scream.  She cleared away leaves from her face and dress as she stood up.  

"Well, that was a lovely way to begin this adventure," she muttered to herself.

***

Van had been waiting for almost two hours in the shadows, watching the small boy as he did slave work.  Each minute made him angrier than the one before.  The boy was sweating from the intense heat and looked like he would fall down at any moment in time.

A big man, an overseer, that was dirty all over kept walking by and staring at the boy as if he were waiting for him to mess up.  The boy always ignored him, knowing that if he looked at the overseer, he would be whipped or beaten.  Slaves weren't allowed to look at their 'betters'.  Suddenly the little boy slipped on some mud and fell down.  

Van came to attention from where he was stationed in the shadows.  The slaves around the boy spared the child a glance of sympathy and fear.  The overseer sneered at the boy with a twisted smirk.  He unclasped the whip at his side and let it unfurl so that the boy could look at it.  It had an arrow tip on it.  The little boy stared at it in fear and his lips began to tremble.  The overseer raised the whip in the air preparing to strike.  

Van came out of the shadows and began running toward the boy, dodging slaves, guards, and other overseers.  

The whip came down.

"No!"

That had been a woman's voice.  Just as the tip of the whip slashed down, a woman jumped on top of the boy and shielded him.  She screamed out in pure agony when the whip touched her back, tearing her dark green dress.

Van watched the scene unfurl in amazement.  Who was this woman that risked her life for another?  He reached the pit where the boy and woman were just as the overseer lifted the woman up by her arm in anger.

"Why you b—"

The man stopped what he was saying as the black cap covering the woman's head slid to the ground and a mass of shiny honey-colored hair flowed out.  The woman's eyes were barely open because of the pain, but even Van could see the amazing green-colored irises.  She wasn't a slave.

"M-m-milady?" the overseer stuttered. The overseer suddenly dropped the woman as if she were made of fire.  She fell back against the little boy and he wrapped his arms around her neck as if to protect her from further harm.

Van turned sharply to him.  "Who?" he demanded.

"Didn't you hear?" a guard who had followed Van to the scene whispered.  "This is Lady Hitomi.  She is Emperor Allen's fiancée.  The last man who had looked at her got his head chopped off."

Van narrowed his eyes and turned back to the woman in the little boy's arms.  Lady Hitomi?  He had never heard of her before.  And she was engaged to marry the emperor?  He cleared his thoughts.  He didn't have time for this right now.  His main concern was getting the boy to safety.

The overseer was shaking and had turned pale as a spirit.  "What are we gonna do with her?" another guard asked.  "I don't want Emperor Allen finding out about this.  Everyone knows how possessive of her he is."

An idea came to Van.  "I know this little place, not that far from here," he whispered conspiratorially, and got the attention of the men that were stationed around the pit.  "I'll take them there, and if anyone asks, we'll say that we don't know what happened to her."  He looked at the overseer.  "But you better run, just in case."

The overseer turned even paler if that was possible and quickly nodded his head.  "Why do you need to take the boy?" a suspicious guard questioned.

"Look how he's hanging on her," Van answered.  "If someone came around asking questions, he might start making trouble."

"No one would believe a slave," the guard scoffed.

"No," Van agreed, "but it would plant the idea of the possibility in their minds."

The guard looked at Van for a long minute.  Then he nodded.  "Good plan.  All right.  No one saw nothin'.  Take 'em away."

Van nodded and watched as the men left quickly so not to be caught with him.  Van turned back to the little boy and the Lady Hitomi.  The little boy was staring up at him with wide eyes.  Van winked at him and motioned for him to keep quiet.  The little boy gave a barely perceptible nod and lowered his head, but not before Van saw the boy's eyes light up with hope and joy.  Van's heart constricted at the sight.

Bending down, he put the woman over his shoulder and grabbed the little boy's arm in a light grip.  They walked through the slave village.  No one looked at them as they walked past.  No one wanted to see anything.  Van led them into the forest and they disappeared from sight into the shadows.  Everyone in the village continued working.

They hadn't seen anything.

***

"I knew you'd come, Uncle Van!" the little boy said in quiet excitement.  "I just knew it!"

Van smiled down at the boy as they walked farther and farther away from the village.  Hitomi was still draped over his shoulder limply.  "Of course I came, Chid," he said gently.  "I'm your Champion.  I'll always come for you."

Chid's smile threatened to split his face in half.  "How's everybody, Uncle Van?  Is mama and papa okay?  How about—"

Van let out a chuckle.  "Other than worried about you, everyone is fine.  And your mama and papa are fine.  They are just worried that they're never going to see you again."

Chid noticed the woman hanging over his uncle's back still hadn't moved.  "Is the lady gonna be okay?" he asked.

Van looked at him.  "Don't worry.  She'll be fine.  As soon as we get back to the others, your mama can fix her up, and she'll be fine."

Chid nodded, his eyes showing his complete trust in his uncle's words.  Then a thought struck him.  "They took my dagger that you gave me," he confessed painfully.  "I tried to stop 'em, but there were too many of them."

Van nodded and placed his big, callused hand on the small boy's head.  "That all right, Chid," he said.  "I'll get it back."

Chid smiled.  "I know you will, but I'm still sorry I lost it."

Before Van could respond, Chid took his hand and began to talk up a storm about what he was going to eat and do when he got home.  Van smiled, but then his smile faded as his thoughts began to wonder.  

Chid had gotten captured by accident.  He had been playing when he slipped off the ledge of a cliff.  On impulse, his wings had unfurled, but he had fallen into the ocean before he could flap them.  Van and the others had looked for him an entire week before they heard that Chid had been spotted in a slave village to the south. 

 Van had immediately gathered supplies and left before anyone had decided on a strategy of how to rescue the boy.  His lips turned up slightly.  Dryden would be in a fit and Van would get it when they got back, but if Van hadn't left first he knew that Dryden would have gone.  

It was Van's responsibility, though.  He was Chid's Champion, his protector.  That's why he left to get to Chid first; that and the fact that the little boy had gotten into his heart so deep, that he would never leave.  He didn't want Chid to grow up the way he did.  Being a slave when you're young torments you when you're older.  It had made him bitter.

"Don't 'cha think, Uncle Van?" Chid's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"About what?" Van questioned.

"About all the food I'm gonna eat," Chid explained.  "Don't 'cha think it sounds good?"

Van smiled.  "Sure do."  He stopped and gave a shrill whistle.  Two horses came trotting into view.  Both were black as midnight.

"Ebony and Icibus!" Chid exclaimed in delight.

"That's right," Van said.  He picked Chid up and literally threw him onto the saddle of one of the horses.  Chid giggled and patted the horses neck.

Van mounted the other horse and gently placed Hitomi's still form in front of him.  Her hair was hanging limply now and her face was pale as milk.  Perspiration dotted her forehead.  The poison had already kicked in full force.  They had to hurry, or she would die. And painfully.

Grabbing the reins of Chid's horse, he led them through the dense brush and into the clearing.  Then he spurred the horses into full gallop.

Time was everything.

What do you guys think?  Van was introduced, so I know you must be happy.  Not to mention the chapter was longer than the last one!  Please review and let me know!

Tevrah


	4. Chapter Three

Title:  All For Love, Chapter Three 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

***

Chapter Three

The man trembled.  He was kneeled on the cold black floor with his head bowed down.  Two soldiers stood guard beside him.  The man's hands were tied behind his back, and the cords cut into his skin, making blood drip on the floor.  He raised his eyes to find his worst nightmare in front of him.

Allen stared at the quivering man in contempt.  His icy blue eyes were hardened.  "You have disappointed me," Allen said coolly.

The man dropped his head again.

"I do not believe you are thankful to me for allowing you to work in my village," Allen continued.  "Are you?"

"O-of c-c-course I am, your m-majesty," the man managed.  Sweat poured off his face.

"No, I think not," Allen said.  "For if you were, then you would not have let them escape.  And what's more, you tried to run from me, knowing I would find you.  I don't think you are grateful at all.  And do you know what happens to ungrateful things such as yourself?"

The man began shaking even more if possible.

"You die."

"N-no!  P-please, Sir!" the man begged.  "P-please!"

Allen nodded his head to one of the soldiers standing next to the begging man and watched as the soldier removed his sword and brought it down, decapitating the man.  "Remove him from my sight," Allen ordered, "and take his remains to the village.  Let everyone see what happens when someone defies me."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers said and drug the man away.

Allen turned to the window and watched his orders being carried out.

"I see you had a party and didn't invite me," a voice said behind him.

"Dilandau," Allen said.  "I have a job for you."

"Oh, goody," Dilandau said.

"A possession of mine has been stolen, and I want it back," Allen said.  "I want it back alive."

"Is that all?" Dilandau whined.  "I was hoping to kill someone."

"You will," Allen said.  "I want you to kill the one who took it from me.  It's a rebel.  I believe it's the one that goes by the name Dragon."

"Ooh," Dilandau said.  "Sounds frightening."  He laughed.  "When do I leave?"

"Immediately," Allen ordered.

Dilandau bowed with a smile on his face.  "As you wish."

Allen never turned around as Dilandau disappeared.  His hand tightened on his sword.

No matter what it took, whoever took his Hitomi would pay.

***

Hitomi swallowed hard and grimaced.  It hurt.  It hurt terribly.  She felt like her throat was filled with sand from the Laranite Desert.  The irritation was too much.  She forced her eyes open.

Green met blue.

Her eyes snapped all the way open.  She tried to rise up, panic beginning to set in.  The movement proved to be too much and she fell back in exhaustion.  She was panting.

"Hiya!" the blue eyes said.  They belonged to a small boy around the age of six or seven.  His hair was a golden yellow.  He looked so much like…no, it couldn't be.

"Hello, there," a feminine voice said cheerfully.

Hitomi swung her head around and grimaced again.  It hurt, just like the rest of her body.  She opened her eyes when the pain subsided and looked at a young woman not much older than herself.  The woman had blond hair and blue eyes.  Her skin was pale…and she was dressed like a man.  She had on a pair of brown pants and a white shirt.  Hitomi blinked at her.

The woman walked over to her and began checking her eyes and pulse.  "You had us worried," the woman continued.  "For a while there we thought you weren't going to wake up."

"But mama took good care of you," the little boy said with a smile.

The woman spared a quick smile to her son, and then continued prodding Hitomi.  "Well," she said.  "You look a whole lot better."

Hitomi continued staring at them with wide eyes.  Where was she?  She tried to ask that very same question, but winced when she tried to speak.

"Here," the woman said.  She was holding a glass of…something.  The substance was a grayish-green color.  "Drink this.  It will help your throat."

Generally, Hitomi reached out and took the glass from the woman.  She stared at it, then brought it to her nose and sniffed it.  She immediately tried to give it back to the woman.  That stuff smelled horrible!

The woman laughed at the look on Hitomi's face.  "Don't worry, it may look and smell bad, but it will help your throat.  I promise.  Now drink up."

Hitomi let the woman win.  She brought the foul smelling concoction to her lips and took a big swallow.  She wanted to gag.  The stuff had to have been made in the most odorous badland in the entire planet of Gaea!  But, refusing to look like she couldn't handle it, Hitomi drank some more, until it was all gone.  She gave the glass back and pursed her lips.  She wasn't going to throw up.  She wasn't going to throw up.  She wasn't going—

The blond woman put a basket in front of Hitomi right when she threw up.  The woman held back Hitomi's hair and wiped her face with a damp cloth.  "That's good," the woman said soothingly.  "You need to clean your system, and it was either up or down, but all of that stuff had to come out."

Hitomi groaned.  Though her head felt a little better, her stomach just started feeling a whole lot worse.  She took a deep breath.

"There," the woman beside her said.  "You'll start feeling better soon.  Promise."

Hitomi looked at the woman.  "Who?" she croaked.

"My name is Millerna," the woman answered, "and this is my son, Chid."

"You feel better, lady?" the little boy asked.  His brows were drawn together in the center of his forehead.  He looked genuinely concerned.

Hitomi managed a nod.

"Chid," Millerna said, "go and tell your father that Hitomi is awake."

Chid nodded and slowly made his way to the door, dragging his feet.  This green-eyed woman fascinated him.  

Once he was gone and the door was closed, Millerna stood up.  "Now then," she said.  "Let's get you into some different clothes."

Hitomi looked down and blushed.  She was wearing a thin gown that was bunched around her hips, and the straps were sliding off her shoulders.  

Millerna laughed at Hitomi's embarrassment.  "Don't worry," Millerna said, "no one has seen you in that gown except for me.  Chid wasn't even supposed to come in here until you were better, but he managed to slip in unnoticed while I was talking to my husband.  For some reason, he has taken a great liking to you."

Hitomi remained silent.  Millerna took out a pair of breeches and a shirt identical to hers.  She helped Hitomi to stand.  Hitomi had to brace herself against the night table beside her bed.  Her legs seemed to have forgotten how to work.  "Where?" she managed to ask as Millerna began undressing and redressing her.

"You're with the traveling road show of Gaea," Millerna answered from behind her.  

Hitomi detected a smile in Millerna's voice.  So she shook her head, saying that she didn't understand.  Millerna didn't answer until she had finished dressing her.  She tucked Hitomi's shirt in.

"Do you really want to know?" Millerna asked seriously.

Hitomi nodded slowly.

"You're with the Abaharaki," Millerna answered quietly.

Hitomi's eyes widened.  No, she couldn't be!  The Abaharaki were the most notorious rebels on Gaea.  They were very powerful, made up of survivors of the cleansing of Gaea.  If they knew who she was, then they would surely kill her.

Millerna grabbed her wrist and began dragging her to the open window.  Hitomi began to struggle in fright.  "No!"

Millerna placed her at the windowsill.  "Look," she instructed.

Hitomi looked out the window and found herself looking at rows and rows of trees.  They were moving by at a slow rate, but they were moving.  Hitomi watched in fascination.  She had never been in anything that moved.  She had never been outside of the castle.

Millerna observed Hitomi quietly.  She had seen the girls eyes fill with fear as she had dragged her to the window.  Then the look changed to amazement as Hitomi watched everything go by.  Millerna was convinced.  Hitomi wasn't a threat to them.

When Van had brought Hitomi to the base over a week ago, she had been rapidly shutting down.  Millerna had drained the poison as best she could, then stood back and waited.  Hitomi had been in a terrible fever.  When Van had told them who Hitomi was and what she had done, everyone had been speechless.  Even Merle, who always had something to say about everything, was silent.

Millerna formed the idea right then and there that maybe, just maybe, Hitomi wasn't in league with Allen.  Allen.  That name brought bile to the back of her throat.  He—

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  If she weren't careful memories that she had buried would come to the front of her mind and begin to torment her again.

Turning her thoughts back to Hitomi, Millerna smiled.  The girl looked completely innocent and child-like with her eyes wide like that.  It was as though she were trying to take everything in at once.  Hitomi wasn't evil, anyone could see that if they truly looked at her.  Millerna just hoped that her husband and the others would come to the same conclusion.

***

Dryden propped his foot up and placed his forearm on his knee.  His long brown hair was tied back with a string.  He stared at the others in the room.  There were four of them in all.  Koji, Ryuan, Toru, and Van.  They were all standing together, except for Van who was leaning against the wall, looking at Dryden.  They were discussing the same thing they had been meeting about for the past week.  Lady Hitomi.  All the information that Van had come with was that Hitomi was Allen's fiancée, and that he was very possessive of her.  Other than that, they had nothing.  Even their digging had come up with nothing.  Who was Lady Hitomi?  More importantly, what were they going to do with her?

"You never should have brought her here in the first place, Van," Koji said.  "You've only brought more trouble on us."

"She saved Chid's life," Dryden interrupted in a firm voice.  "Van was honor-bound to try and save hers by bringing her here."

"I agree," Toru said in his deep voice, "but we still have a big problem on our hands.  What are we going to do?"

"I've been giving that some thought," Dryden started, then stopped.  He followed Van's eyes to the door of the control room.  Chid stood there.  Dryden gave him a big smile and motioned for him to come in.  Chid smiled and did as he was told.  He climbed up on Dryden's knee.

"Mama said to tell you that the lady was awake," Chid said.

"How is she?" Dryden asked.

"Mama said that she was gonna be okay, and gave her something to drink, but then the lady threw up," Chid said.  "She got really green."

Dryden smiled.  "That means that she's going to be just fine."

Chid nodded.  "That's what mama said."  Then in the next breath asked, "Papa, can I go play with Sano and the others?  Please?"  
Dryden looked at him.  "Are you feeling all right?" 

Chid nodded his head quickly.  

"And you'll come to your mother or me if you start to feel bad or anything goes wrong, right?" Dryden asked in a firm but gentle voice.

Chid nodded.  "I will.  Now can I go play?"

Dryden nodded his permission.  Chid smiled and gave him a hug, then hoped off of his father's lap and raced out the door.

"It's a miracle to see him running again," Ryuan said quietly.

"And it's all thanks to Van _and_ Lady Hitomi," Dryden said.  "They both helped to get my son back.  The least we could do is hear Hitomi's side of the story as to why she is engaged to Allen anyway."

Ryuan and Toru nodded.  Dryden looked at Koji.

"Fine," Koji said, "but don't be disappointed if she turns out to be just like all of the other humans."

"Not all humans are bad," came Van's voice.

"The son of a human would say that," Koji sneered.

Van's hand tightened on his sword.  "If you wish to say something, Koji, then say it.  And although my father was human, my mother was draconian, which makes me just as much an outcast as you or anyone else here."  The two men stared at one another until Koji finally looked away.  Van returned his gaze to Dryden.

"Before we talk to the Lady Hitomi," Dryden said to Van, "there is still the question of what we are going to do with her, no matter if she is innocent in all of this or not."  

"I personally don't relish the idea of killing her, but what other option would we have?" Van said.

"There is still the fact that you haven't completed you bond to her," Dryden reminded.  A bond had been formed when Hitomi had saved Chid's life when Van couldn't.  As Chid's Champion, it was Van's duty to protect the boy, but when some else does that duty because the Champion couldn't, then the Champion becomes bonded to the other person.  That meant that Van owed Hitomi a great debt.

"I know that," Van snapped irritably.  Dryden had been reminding him that fact for the past week.  "But what would you have me do, Dryden?  Marry her?"

Van's eyes narrowed as Dryden slowly grinned.  "Exactly."

Hey!  I'm so happy I finished this chapter!  It only took me about an hour and a half!  Whoo!  Well, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!  That's what keeps me writing!

Oh, and to all of you romance buffs (like me!) there will be plenty of romance, I promise, just please be patient!

Thanks!  Tevrah^_^


	5. Chapter Four

Title:  All For Love, Chapter Four 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  You guys are so great!  I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and been reviewing!  It's what makes me want to keep writing!  I'll get to personal thank yous sometime, but for now, I'm concentrating on just writing the story!

***

Chapter Four

Hitomi tried to take deep breaths as Millerna escorted her down the hallway.  She had only woken up a few hours ago, but Millerna said that it was very important that she speak with the other Abaharaki as soon as possible.  And not one to delay something she wanted over with, Hitomi told her that she would do it today.  She didn't count on being so nervous, though.  

It was a given that she should be a little apprehensive, considering the fact that she was basically going into the lion's den.  There was no telling what the Abaharaki would do to her for information or something of the sort.  After all, she had spent the last twelve years of her life in their enemy's castle.  So why not believe that she was in league with him?

And besides that, she was a bit uncomfortable in the pants and shirt that Millerna had dressed her in.  She had never worn pants before, and it felt a bit odd.

The silence was getting to her.  Hitomi cleared her throat.  "You son is very nice," she commented.

Millerna smiled.  At least one of them wasn't nervous.  "Thank you," Millerna said.  "Dryden and I have tried to raise him to know the difference between right and wrong, but it's just so hard in these times."

"Dryden is your husband?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," Millerna said.  "We've been married for three years now."

Hitomi's brows came together in confusion.  Chid was six or seven.  Did that mean…  Hitomi stayed silent.  She didn't ask what she was thinking.

"Go ahead," Millerna urged gently.  "You can ask."

Hitomi blushed and shook her head.  "That's your business, not mine."

Millerna laughed softly.  "Chid is my nephew.  I adopted him when he was born.  Then when Dryden and I got married, Dryden adopted him, too."

"Your sister was his mother?" Hitomi asked.

Millerna's eyes became soft in memory.  "Yes," she answered quietly.  "Marlene gave birth to Chid."

"What happened to her?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"She died in childbirth," Millerna said, then shook her head.  "I promised her that I would take care of Chid, and I have."

"I'm sorry," Hitomi whispered.

Millerna didn't say anything.

"Millerna?" Hitomi said hesitantly.  "May I ask you a question about Chid?"

Millerna nodded her head.

Chid's eyes flashed through Hitomi's mind.  "Who-who was Chid's birth father?"

Millerna looked at Hitomi.  "I think you know the answer to that," she said in reply.

"But how?" Hitomi asked.

"About seven years ago the Abaharaki were in Torushina, and we were ambushed," Millerna said quietly.  "Marlene was kidnapped while the rest of us were left to die or flee.  We found Marlene three weeks later.  Allen had raped her, and then left her for dead in a wasteland.  A band of Abaharaki had found her and brought her back to us.  She was never the same."

"I'm so sorry," Hitomi said.

Millerna managed a small smile for her.  "Not to worry," was all she said.

The next minute Millerna stopped in front of a metal door.  She knocked three times.  Hitomi's face began to get pale.  What would happen to her?  

"Don't worry," Millerna said.  She was trying to keep from laughing.  What did Hitomi think they would do?  Eat her?  "Everything is going to be fine."

Hitomi nodded faintly.  The door opened and a big man with long brown hair tied behind his back motioned them in.  Hitomi saw he and Millerna give one another a smile.  Then his gaze turned to her.  Hitomi gulped.  The man motioned her in, and then grinned at Millerna.  She in turn gave him a warning gaze, telling him not to scare the poor girl.

Dryden continued grinning.  This was going to be fun.  He shut the door behind Millerna and turned back to Hitomi.  She looked so scared, that he immediately took pity on her.  Looked like there would be no scaring her in this meeting.  He would make sure of it.  He grabbed her elbow and led her to a crate, motioning for her to sit down.  Then he turned to the other occupants of the room.

There were ten of them this time.  They were basically the ones in charge of the Abaharaki.  There was Koji, Toru, Ryuan, Van, Shinichiro, Takashi, Yoshii, Jurota, Hiroki, and Hajime.  They were all staring at Hitomi, who was staring at her clenched hands in her lap.

Dryden cleared his throat.  "Now that everyone is here, it's time to begin."  He looked at Hitomi.  "We're just going to ask you a few questions, all right?"

Hitomi took a deep breath and forced herself to look up.  Looking Dryden straight in the eye, she nodded.

"Good," Dryden said.  He was impressed.  She went from a trembling little mouse, to a confident cat in no time.  "How long have you lived in the castle?"

"Twelve years," she answered.

"How old are you?" came Toru's deep voice.

"Sixteen."

"Why were you there?" Van asked.

Hitomi turned to look at him.  There was something familiar about him, like she had seen him before.  "I was put there when I was a child."

She had gone around his question.  Van tried to rein in his patience.  "That doesn't answer my question," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Hitomi answered, looking him in the eye.

Van's right eyebrow came up.  She didn't sound sorry at all.  "Answer the question," he commanded.

"I did," Hitomi said stubbornly.  Who did he think he was, ordering her about?  She may be a captive, but she was still a person, and there was no way that she was going to just stand by and let him take that tone of voice with her.

Van could feel his temper on the brink.  Didn't Millerna explain to this stupid girl where she was?  She didn't have any rights here.  She was a prisoner of war.

Before he could say anything he would probably later regret, Shinichiro spoke up in his raspy voice.  "You needn't be afraid here, child," he said, staring at her.  "You're among friends."

Hitomi turned to him.  There was an eerie feeling of remembrance coming from him.  "Do you know me?" she asked him quietly.

He smiled.  "No," he said, "but I knew your grandmother.  You look exactly like her, right down to your skin color.  She was always pale looking, like you.  But your eyes are what gave you away to me.  Looking into your eyes is like looking into your grandmothers all over again."  His gaze softened.  "You don't need to hide here, child.  We won't condemn or hurt you.  We'll only try to help you."

Hitomi lowered her gaze in indecision.  Should she tell them about herself?  What if they still kill her?  Or what if they send her back to Allen and he finds out about her?  She took a deep breath.  She needed to trust someone, and she guessed this was about as good as it would get.  She raised her head, making her decision.  

"Where do you want me to start?"

***

"So he made you watch?" Millerna exclaimed an hour later.

Hitomi had just finished telling them about her mother's death, save the promises she had made.  It had taken an hour with everyone interrupting with questions.  She nodded in answer to Millerna's question.  "Yes," she said.  "He wanted me to remember what happened to those who weren't wanted by him."

"So your mother was a seer?" Dryden asked quietly.

Hitomi looked at him.  "Yes," she answered.  "She was."

"So that would make you a seer, too, right?" Yoshii questioned.

Hitomi nodded.  "Yes, I am," she admitted.

"How have you managed to keep it a secret for so long?" Takashi asked in astonishment.  

"To tell you the truth," Hitomi said, "I don't really know.  I just gradually developed my powers.  It seemed as though each day I would get stronger and stronger."

"And you never told anyone about your powers?" Toru asked.

Hitomi shook her head.  "Oh, no.  If anyone had ever found out, I would have been killed.  I know it sounds cowardly, but sometimes it's better to remain silent and wait for the right moment to attack, than to attack straight out in the open."

Everyone became silent in their own thoughts.

"You know," Millerna said suddenly with a smile, "when I was changing your clothes, I made some rather odd discoveries.  Care to elaborate?"

Hitomi grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  "I didn't know what else to take.  I knew I was going to need some money, I just didn't know how much."

"You had it in a safe place, that's for sure," Millerna said with a grin.

Hitomi smiled, but said nothing.

Millerna took out a piece of cloth and unwrapped it, revealing Hitomi's pendant.  Everyone seemed to come to attention.  "I'm only a draconian, but even I can feel the immense power coming off of this stone.  What is it?"

Hitomi reached for it and cradled it close to her heart.  "I found it in my mother's ashes," she whispered.  "Thank you for returning it."

"What happened when you made it to the castle?" Ryuan asked, getting back to their discussion.  The pendant could wait.  After all, it was only a piece of jewelry with some magic in it, probably from its owner.

"It took two weeks to get to the castle," Hitomi said.  "When we arrived, the village wasn't as big as it is now, that much I remember.  As soon as we were in the doors, I was sent to my assigned room and bathed and washed."

"If you were kidnapped from your home, why didn't you try to escape?" Koji asked with unveiled contempt.

Hitomi turned her gaze to him.  This man was frightening.  His eyes were filled with hate.  She withheld a shudder.  "I did try.  When I was eight, I tried to run away, but Gaddess, the second in command found me and carried me back to my room.  He never told on me."  Gaddess had always been kind to her.

"Why are we even wasting our time on her?" Koji exploded suddenly.  "Us playing diplomat to Allen's whore was probably some big scheme to bring us down to begin with."

"No!" Hitomi said.  "I'm not his whore!  I can't stand for him to look at me, much less to touch me.  I'm not apart of some scheme to hurt you."  She looked at everyone in the room.  "Please believe me."  Her gaze found Van's.  He stared at her intently, and then nodded his head.  Hitomi felt relieved.  For some reason, she felt as though she had just won a great victory by gaining his approval.

"Why were you engaged to him?" Van asked.

"I didn't want to be.  Honest," she said.  "But when he wants something, he gets it, and for some reason he wants me.  I don't know why, maybe because he's seen me grow up or something."

Van nodded.  "And the reason you were in the village was because you were running away?"

Hitomi nodded.  "Yes.  But when I saw that foul man was going to hit Chid, I couldn't let him.  He's only a child."  She grew quiet.

"I'll do it," Van suddenly said quietly.  "I'll complete my bond."

"Are you sure, Van?" Dryden asked.  When a draconian married, it was for life.

Van nodded.  "Yes."

Dryden nodded, satisfied.  "Good.  We'll do it as soon as possible."

"Do what?" Millerna asked.  What on Gaea were these men thinking of now?

"Not to worry, love," Dryden reassured his wife.  "Everything has already been decided."

"What has been decided?" she demanded.

"We've decided that Hitomi will stay with us," Dryden said with a smile in Hitomi's direction.

"But-but I can't!" she objected.

"Why not?" Van challenged quietly.

She turned to him.  "Because Allen won't stop until he's found me.  He won't stop looking for me.  Ever."

"We're aware of that," Van countered.

Hitomi opened her mouth to say something, but Van's gaze stopped her.  She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Then it's decided," Dryden said happily.  "The wedding will take place in two days.  By then we'll have made it to Tokishim."

Hitomi's eyes widened.  Wedding?  What wedding?  "Is someone getting married?" she asked.

Van looked her up and down, from head to foot.  "What do you think?"

"W-who?" she asked shakily.  It couldn't be what she was thinking, it just couldn't.

Van smirked.  "Guess."

"No," she whispered.

"Afraid so," Van said.

"But-but I don't even know your last name!" Hitomi exclaimed, saying the first thing that crossed her mind.

Van's eyebrows rose.  "Fanel."  Then he turned to Dryden.  "Will everyone be attending?"

"No," Dryden shook his head.  "It would be better if only the two of you go.  That way it can be taken care of quietly and you can talk to our contacts all at the same time."

Van nodded.  "Okay."

"Stop it, both of you!" Millerna chided.

They turned toward her.  "What?" Dryden asked.  "What did we do?"

Millerna rolled her eyes and groaned.  Men!  The insensitive clouts!  She walked over to the rapidly paling Hitomi and helped her stand.  "Come on," Millerna said.  "I'll take you back to your room."

Hitomi wouldn't move.  She turned toward Millerna.  "They don't mean it, do they?" she asked.  "They can't make me, can they?"

"It's all right," Millerna soothed.  "Unlike your previous fiancée, Van only has your best interests at heart."

"No!" Hitomi exploded.  "Everyone wants me to marry someone, and I just want to be left alone!  Why can't you people just leave me alone!"  She came off of the crate and stalked over to where Van was leaning against the wall.  "You can't make me do this!" she declared.  "I won't do it!  I'm not marrying anyone!  Not you, or Allen, or anyone else!"  She poked her finger in his chest.  "I mean it!"

Van grabbed her small balled up hand and jerked her toward him.  She fell into his chest.  Leaning down, he kissed her solidly.  She gasped in surprise and his tongue slipped in.  When he pulled back, her eyes were wide.  Then suddenly, she fell forward in a dead faint.

Van caught her with ease, and then looked up.  "She isn't going to faint every time something happens, is she?"

Well, what do you guys think?  I thought the fainting scene would be a humorous way to end this chapter!  And they kissed!  Well, Van kissed Hitomi, but you get the drift!

And if you've noticed, Van may be a little out of character, as well as Hitomi, but I wanted Van to be arrogant, and Hitomi to have a temper/girly side to her as well.  Do ya get what I mean?

Well, I gotta go now, but please don't forget to review!  Love ya, Tevrah! ^_^


	6. Chapter Five

I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE DELAY IN POSTING!  I PROMISE THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP FOR A WHILE, BUT MY COMPUTER AND THE WEBSITE MUST NOT LIKE ME TO MUCH BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T DOWNLOAD!  PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Title:  All For Love, Chapter Five

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

***

Chapter Five

Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she jerked up.  Cool air chilled her skin, producing goose bumps along her arms and legs.  She looked down to find her legs bare and a small white gown with the straps falling off of her shoulders covering the upper part of her body.  She was in the same room that she had awoken in the first time.

Her eyes darted around and saw a dress hanging on the door.  She got up and went to it.  Pulling her present gown off, she slipped the dress over her head.  It was a creamy white.  Then she walked to the window and pulled the sheet that covered it back.  The sun was setting and crimson rays painted the hills that were traveling by.  Hitomi sighed.  Everything looked so peaceful. 

She swallowed and cringed.  Her throat felt so dry.  She turned around, looking for something cool to drink.  She didn't see anything, but she did find her pendant lying on the wash table.  She picked it up and held it close to her, the familiar white sparkle shining from the inside.  She found a pocket in her dress, and quickly hid it there to keep it safe.  Then she went in search of something to drink.  

Opening the door, she stepped outside quietly.  She walked down the same hall that Millerna had led her down, but instead of going straight, she turned left at one of the divisions.  After wandering around for a few minutes, she stopped and leaned against the wall.  She didn't have a clue as to where she was or where she was going.

She heard footsteps coming toward her down the hall.  Not wanting anyone to find her, she opened a door that was across from her and quickly went in, closing the door behind her.  She heard the footsteps pass and breathed a sigh of relief.

Turning around she saw that she was in a stable of some kind.  There were around fifteen to twenty horses in their very own stall. A small window was near the ceiling in each, lighting them.  It was a spacious room.  She was amazed at how big some of the horses were as she walked down the aisle.  She stopped at one stall that housed the biggest and most beautiful horse she had ever seen.  It was a midnight black, except for a single strip of white between its eyes.

"Hey there," she whispered softly, walking up to it with her hand outreached.  She touched the horse's skin and it nuzzled her hand.  She laughed quietly.  "I like you, too," she said.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Hitomi turned around quickly, her hand flying to her heart.  Her eyes widened at what she saw.  A small cat girl stood before her with her hands on her hips.  She had light orange fur with black strips and short pink hair.  A tail waved back and forth in what Hitomi could best guess as irritation and annoyance.  That cat looked like she wanted to claw something.

"Wow," was all Hitomi could muster.  She had never seen a cat-person before.

"What's the matter?" the cat-girl said.  

Hitomi backed away as the cat came closer until she was back to stall.  The horse nudged her back, wanting more attention, but all Hitomi was concerned about was the person standing in front of her with claws.

The cat-girl sniffed Hitomi, then jumped back.  She looked Hitomi over, and then declared, "You're weird!"

Hitomi recovered quickly.  "I don't to hear that from you.  I'm not the one wearing fur."

The cat-girl narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose and tail straight up in the air.  She walked past Hitomi, knocking her back, and walked into the stall of the horse Hitomi was just petting.

Hitomi didn't have to take this.  She turned and walked toward the exit, fully intending to leave.  But she stopped and turned around.  It wouldn't do to go and make an enemy on the first day here.  Hitomi walked into the stall and picked up a brush.  She began to copy the movements that the cat-girl made.

"So what's your name?" Hitomi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" was the cat's retort.

Hitomi sighed.  "Look, I just want to know your name, okay?  My name is Hitomi."

The cat-girl narrowed her eyes.  "Merle."

Hitomi smiled.  "See, that wasn't so hard, Merle, now was it?"

Merle rolled her eyes.  The two girls continued to brush the horse in silence.  The horse nuzzled Hitomi and she rewarded him with a warm pat of her hand.

"He likes you," Merle said.  "He hardly likes anyone."

"I like him, too," Hitomi said.  "What's his name?"

"Ebony," Merle answered.  "She's Lord Van's horse."

Hitomi nearly dropped the brush at the mention of Van.  "Lord Van?"

"Yes," Merle said, and Hitomi heard the fondness in the girl's voice.  "He saved me when I was very young, and I've been with him ever since."

"So he's a nice man?" Hitomi asked, trying to feign disinterest.

Merle narrowed her eyes at her again, but answered anyway.  "He's the nicest man in the whole world.  He's the best fighter and he's gentle, too."

Then you marry him, Hitomi thought to herself.

"How old is he?" she asked out loud.

"Nineteen," Merle replied.

"Does he have any family?" was Hitomi's next question.

"I'm his family," Merle defended.

"I mean any blood family," Hitomi said quickly.  Merle looked like she wanted to claw Hitomi again.

Merle shrugged and relaxed.  "He doesn't talk about them much.  All I really know is that he had a mother, father, and brother.  It causes him a lot of pain when he thinks about them."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Hitomi wanted to know.

Merle shrugged again.  "They all died, leaving Lord Van all alone.  Just like me."

Hitomi could sense that Merle was remembering the past, and quickly changed the subject.  "How old are you?"  

"Thirteen," Merle answered.  "But I'll be fourteen in two months.  Lord Van promised to get me a really big surprise, too."

"Like what?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, if she knew that, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Hitomi turned around quickly.  Van was leaning against the stall door with his arms crossed across his chest.  A smirk was in place on his face.  Hitomi resisted the urge to run away.  As if he knew what she was thinking, his smirk widened.  Why, that arrogant—

"Lord Van!"  Merle threw herself in his arms and licked his face.

"Merle, stop that," Van said with a smile.

"But I'm just so happy to see you!" Merle said.

"You just saw me this morning," Van reminded the hyper cat-girl.  He put Merle away from him gently and looked at Hitomi.  "Don't I get a greeting from you, too?"

Hitomi bit her tongue so hard that it hurt.

Van laughed.  "Guess not, huh?"  He turned to Merle.  "I came to tell you that we've arrived in Tokishim."

"What?" Hitomi exclaimed.  "But you said that would take two days!"

"You've been asleep for two days," Van said.

Hitomi leaned against the stall wall and breathed deeply.

"She's so weird!" Merle exclaimed, watching Hitomi close her eyes.  Then she turned to Van.  "Why is she worried about going to Tokishim, Lord Van?  Are you taking her somewhere she doesn't want to go?"

"Something like that," Van said his eyes on Hitomi's form.  "I'm taking her to a church."

"A church?" Merle said.  "What for?  Is she going to join the convent?"

"No," Van smiled and looked at her.  "She's getting married."

"To who?" Merle wanted to know.

"To me," Van replied.

Merle's mouth hung open.  "You're marrying her?" she shouted.

"No," came Hitomi's firm voice, "he's not."

Van's eyes swung to hers and glinted dangerously.  "Yes, I am."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to say something back to him.  But before she could, a loud thump came from the stall next to them.  Hitomi looked over to it and didn't see anything.  Van walked in and pushed his hand into some of the hay.  When he pulled it back out, a sputtering…something came out with it.

"Mole!" Merle shouted.  "You were listening to us again!"  She began to advance on him with her claws out, but Van threw him to the other side of the stall.

"Don't hurt him!" Hitomi cried.  She stepped into the stall and went over to the fallen moleman.  She knelt down beside him.  "Are you okay?"

"Yes," came his stringy voice.  "'Twasn't the first time my old and frail body has been thrown about, and it won't be the last, I'm afraid."

Hitomi took pity on him.  She turned and looked at Van.  "See?  You could have hurt him.  Is this how you treat everyone?"

Van's only reply was a rise of his eyebrows.

Hitomi suddenly felt something was missing.  She reached into her pocket and felt around.  Her pendant was gone!  And she knew just who took it, too.  She glared at the moleman.  "You little thief!" she cried.

Moleman raised up his arms in defense.  "Wait!" he pleaded.  "I merely wanted to see it, and besides I heard about your upcoming marriage and I wish to give you a gift."

Hitomi looked at him suspiciously.  "What kind of gift?"

He held up her pendant and said, "Just watch."  He took a nail file out and some pieces of silver.  Hitomi watched in fascination as the mole man transformed her pendant into a beautiful silver necklace.

"You don't look like you would be good with your hands," Hitomi commented as she watched him put the finishing touches on.

"You hurt me," he said.

She ignored him.  The pendant was beautiful.  He finished and handed it to her.  "Thank you," she said and placed it around her neck.  It was a perfect fit to slip over her head.

"Now," the moleman said with a yawn, "I've exhausted myself.  I believe I will take a nap."  He burrowed down in the hay and disappeared.

Hitomi got up and turned her pendant over and over in her hand.  No matter which way she turned it, there was always a white sparkle in it.  What did it mean?  Why was it there?  Hitomi often wondered what it was.

Van's voice cut through her musings.  "It's time to go, Hitomi."

Her head snapped up and she took a step back.  She shook her head.  "You don't have to do this.  Actually I would prefer that you didn't do this.  I saved Chid because it was the right this to do, that's all.  You don't owe me anything."

Van walked over to her and she backed up until she was against the wall.  "I don't really care what you prefer," he said.  "You'll do this, and that's the end of it."

Hitomi couldn't take it anymore.  As far back as she could remember, she had been ordered about.  Told what to wear, how to wear it, when to eat, how to eat, and even how to live.  She'd had enough.  Bringing her hand up, she slapped Van so hard that his head snapped to the side. 

His face was a mirror of surprise, but soon turned to anger.  He gripped her arms tightly.  Hitomi let out a small gasp of pain.  "Do not ever slap me again," he ordered.  "Do you understand me?"

His grip had tightened with every word and Hitomi felt like he was about to rip her arms out of their sockets.  She quickly nodded.

The pain in her eyes penetrated his mind, and Van lightened his grip.  "Good," he said.  He released her and turned around.  The he turned and looked at her again.  She was rubbing her arms and looking at the ground.  "Merle will get you a cloak and show you where to meet me," he said and left.

***

A few minutes later, Hitomi had a black cloak wrapped tightly around her body and stood on the ground outside.  Millerna was saying something, but Hitomi wasn't paying attention.  Her arms still stung a little.  Truth be told, Hitomi was now more afraid than ever.  At least when she was with Allen she never had to be afraid if she was going to be hit or made to be in any type of physical pain.  Now, with Van, she wasn't so sure.  After all, he had bruised her arms just by squeezing them.

…all right?"

"What did you say, Millerna?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"I asked if you were all right," Millerna said.  "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," Hitomi said.

Millerna still looked worried and placed a hand on Hitomi's forehead.  Hitomi closed her eyes.

_"Mama!" _

_A little brown-haired, blue-eyed girl ran up to Millerna, and Millerna picked her up and held her tight._

Hitomi opened her eyes to find Millerna's blue eyes looking at her with concern.  "You scared me for a moment," Millerna said.  "It was like you spaced out and just froze."

Hitomi smiled at her.  "Something like that."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Millerna asked.  "I could ask Van to wait for a little while before you go into town."

Hitomi shook her head.  "No," she sighed.  "It's better to just get this over with."

Millerna gave her a sympathetic look.  "It'll be okay, you'll see.  Van may be a little rough around the edges, but he's an all right guy once you get to know him."

Hitomi forced a smile.  "I'm sure."  She suddenly smiled for real when she asked, "Millerna, do you and Dryden have any children other than Chid?"

Millerna seemed surprised by the question, but answered anyway.  "No.  Chid is it.  We've been trying ever since we got married to have another baby, but it just isn't working."  Then she added quietly, "I think something is wrong with me.  I can't seem to have children and Dryden and I want some so badly."

Hitomi gently took the woman's hand and squeezed it.  "You know, in all my life there's one thing I've learned.  Fate seems to have its own clock that has the oddest sense of timing."

Millerna gave her a confused look.  Hitomi took the hand that she was holding and placed in on Millerna's stomach.  "But you will be amazed what it gives you when its clock chimes," Hitomi said quietly.

Millerna looked at her hand on her stomach, then at Hitomi.  "If I'm not here when she's born," Hitomi said with a smile, "tell her I said hi."

Millerna's eyes widened and her mouth opened, but nothing came out.  Tears filled her eyes.  She wrapped her arms around Hitomi tightly.  "Thank you," she whispered.  "Thank you so much."

As much as Hitomi could remember about her mother's face and looks, she couldn't remember being hugged before and returned the embrace with gentleness, as though the moment would break.  She felt small arms wrap around her legs and look down.  Chid was smiling up at her and hugging her legs.  Hitomi bent down and picked him up.

"Will ya miss me?" he asked.

Hitomi nodded.  "Sure will."

Chid nodded and smiled.  "Good."  He turned to Millerna.  "Why are you crying, mama?"

Millerna took him in her arms and held him close.  Hitomi smiled at the scene.  She suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around.  Van was seated atop his horse and was looking at her.  Without a word, he reached down a hand and lifted her behind him on the saddle.  He turned the horse and made a clicking sound.  The horse sped up until he was almost in a full gallop.  Not wanting to, but not having a choice, Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's waist and held on for dear life.

Why did everything always happen to her?

If any of you are wondering why I put Van as being nineteen, it's because I couldn't resist!  I just had to make him older than her!  Sorry!

Well, what did you guys think?  Drop me a line and let me know!


	7. Chapter Six

Happy After Turkey Day!! (In English, that means Happy Late Thanksgiving! ^_^)  Okay, okay, I know that it's been a while sense I've updated, but you gotta understand that I have a very, very good excuse! (Actually you could say _excuses_…)

First, my computer went crazy!  We had to take everything off (that meant deleting all of my files!) and then reprogram the entire computer!  UGH!

Second, my Internet decided it was going to be a royal pain in the rear and it quit on me!  

Third, my dad and I got sick!  We were running fever, coughing, and everything else!  Plus, I have this huge earache that just isn't going away!

And fourth, there was Thanksgiving and my family was here!

Whoo!  Talk about two weeks!  I'm telling you, they will be one to remember!

And I really am sorry about the late update, as you can tell, I've been trying to update at least once a week!  And I guess I fell behind on this week, huh? *puts on puppy face* Don't be mad!!

Title:  All For Love, Chapter Six

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com (drop me a line!)

***

Chapter Six

Tokishim.  The last standing free city.  At least in a certain sense.  It was a kind of safe harbor for certain types of people who didn't want to be found.  The emperor barely paid it any attention.  In return for not burning it to the ground, the city had to pay a tribute to him, and he was satisfied with that, for the moment.

The city was large.  It had tall buildings and small buildings, and each building had one thing in common: they were filled with filth on the outside and the inside.  The busiest building would have to be the tavern in the middle of the city.  The doors were always open wide for anyone who wanted a thrill.  All sorts of characters hung out there, and it was the perfect place to look if you wanted information about something.  

Red eyes took in the scenery of the inside of the tavern.  It was loud and rambunctious to be sure, and one could hardly concentrate on anything, least of all trying to get information out of someone.  But you could do anything with someone who was drunk.

Dilandau observed the tavern in silence.  His silver hair was noticeable, as was his pale skin.  He took a swing of his ale and licked his lips.  Someone was going to die tonight, he just knew it.  His hand twitched by his sword, and he made himself calm down.

A hand slipped on his shoulder and blood red fingernails played with his ear.  "Looking for a good, soldier?" a seductive voice asked by his ear.

Dilandau turned and looked at the tavern wench.  His lips curved up.  The wench removed her hand and took a step back in fright.  His eyes weren't normal.  She took another step back and hurried away from him in fear.

Dilandau chuckled.  She would have been a good whore.  She knows her place.  Maybe when his job was through he would come back and have a bit of fun with her.  A loud laugh drew his attention to the table beside him.

"So just because the brat was taken, he goes and decides to play hero.  But get this, he ends up saving this witch that happens to be the future bride of the emperor.  And now he's honor-bound to marry her!"

The men at the table laughed.  

"This Dragon sounds like a character," one of the men said.  

Dilandau's interest had been captured.  This was what he was looking for.  He smiled.  Killing time was near.

"What's the witch look like?" another man leered.

The spokesperson gulped down some more ale and laughed.  "She's a beauty, that's for sure.  Full breasts, pale skin, brown hair, green eyes.  I bet she'd be great in bed."

The other men laughed.  "Maybe you'll get to find out," one called and they laughed again.

The spokesman downed the rest of his drink and stood up, his chair falling to the ground.  He swayed.  "I gotta get back," he crowed.  "I have a curfew."

The men laughed and watched as he stumbled out of the tavern.  Dilandau got up and followed him.  The man turned down an alley and Dilandau seized his chance.  He withdrew his sword.  The man turned around and saw Dilandau.  He blinked his eyes and shook her head, convinced he was seeing things.  He reached out his hand.

Dilandau brought his sword down, cutting the man's hand off.  He screamed in agony and fell to his knees.  Dilandau stalked toward him and the man tried to crawl away.  Dilandau picked the man up by his shirt and threw him against he wall.  He placed his sword at the man's throat.

"Where's the Dragon?" Dilandau asked.

"A-at the church," the man fairly screamed in terror.  "Don't hurt me," he pleaded.

Dilandau smirked.  "You won't feel a thing."  He slit the man's throat and watched as he fell to the ground.

Koji was dead.

Dilandau sighed.  He was getting too soft in his olden years.  He kicked the man with his foot and walked away, placing his sword back at his hip.

Cowards always were too easy of a kill.

***

Hitomi tried to stay on the horse at its neck-braking speed.  Her arms were still wrapped around Van's middle and they were beginning to get tired as she tried to keep her distance from him but hold on for dear life at the same time.  A small church was in the distance and a knot began to form in her stomach.

She was getting married.

Correction, she was being forced to get married.  She should have felt anger, but the only thing she could feel was dread.  Dear God, she was getting married.  No choice, and no getting out of it. 

She wanted to scream.

The horse slowed and then stopped at the side of the church.  The church was far from the loud filthy city.  The two travelers had gone the back way.  It was a harder ride, but it was safer and quieter.

Van dismounted and tied the reins to a lone post that stood in front of the church.  He turned back around and lifted Hitomi to the ground.  He set her down gently but kept his hands loosely around her waist.  She stretched her legs as discreetly as possible.  Her backside felt like it had just been scraped across splintered wood.

Van hid his grin as he watched Hitomi stretch.  She had her eyes closed and was lifting her feet slowly.  She suddenly opened her eyes and caught him staring at her.  She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.  Wait a minute where had that come from?  Okay, sure she had a few nice-looking qualities, but beautiful?  He had to get a grip.

Hitomi stared at Van's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  He had the worst frown on his face.  He suddenly let go of her waist and walked away.  She almost stumbled from the abrupt way he had let her go but managed to catch herself.  Now what was wrong with him?  He went to the church and knocked three times on the door.  Hitomi walked to stand behind him.  

The small latch on the door opened and a voice called out, "Who knocks?"

"It's me, Ruhm," Van said.

"Dragon?" the voice said.  The latch closed and the door was opened. 

Van and Hitomi were ushered in and the door was closed and locked behind them.  Hitomi looked around in wonder.  On the outside the church looked run-down, and old.  On the inside however, it was an entirely different story.  It was beautiful.  There were paintings on the walls and ceilings.  Knickknacks adorned shelves that were everywhere.  At the alter, there was a beautiful picture of Jesa, their one and only god.

Van was talking to a monk and Hitomi turned just in time to see the monk take off his hood.  She gasped.  He was a wolf-man.  Hitomi thought they were extinct.  She never imagined to see one up close.

The monk was staring at her.  He bowed.  "My name is Ruhm, madam.  I am the head monk with our church.  'Tis a pleasure to meet you."

Hitomi shook herself out of her stupor and managed a curtsy.  "Hitomi," she said quietly.

"I need you to marry us," Van said, getting to the first part of his visit.

Ruhm's eyebrows rose.  He looked at Van and then Hitomi.  "Very well," he said.  He had learned to never ask questions and to just keep his mouth shut.  He just never expected to be marrying the Dragon one day.  And to a lovely young woman at that.  But it was none of his business, so he walked to the alter and took his place.

Van and Hitomi walked to stand before him.  He began with the standard marriage speech, and then asked Van if he would take Hitomi as his wife.

"Yes," Van said impatiently.  He was ready to get this over with.

Then Ruhm asked Hitomi if she would take Van to be her husband.  She didn't say a word.  Van reached out to her.  She flinched and quickly said, "Okay."

Van's hand fell to his side again.  Ruhm finished the marriage in record time. When Ruhm told Van to kiss the bride, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.  It happened so quickly that it was almost as though he hadn't kissed her at all.  Hitomi was officially Mrs. Van Fanel.  

She wanted to throw up.

Ruhm stepped down from the alter.  "Congratulations," he said.  This had to be the oddest ceremony he had ever preformed.  The groom looked like he was bored out of his mind, and the bride looked like she was going to be sick.  He cleared his throat.  "Did you want to see the scroll?" he said.

Van nodded.  "Yes.  I'm interested as to why you think this is so important for the rebel cause."

"It may turn the tables for your favor," Ruhm said.  He turned and went to a door behind the picture of Jesa.  He touched it lightly and it opened silently.  If she hadn't seen it, Hitomi wouldn't have thought it was there.

Van turned to Hitomi as Ruhm disappeared through the door.  "Do not move from this room," he ordered, then turned and followed Ruhm through the door.

He walked into a small and cluttered room and watched as Ruhm fished through all of the papers cluttering the small table in the center of the small room.  Finally he straightened up with a parchment in his hands.  He spread it on top of the desk and motioned Van closer.

"It's a map," Ruhm explained.  "I just happened to come across it when I was going through Master Veno's things."  Master Veno had been the head monk before Ruhm.

"What's so important about it?" Van asked.  It seemed like a regular map to him.

"This map may look ordinary, but that is far from the truth," Ruhm answered.  "It is the only map that leads to the Mystic Valley."

Van looked at him.  "The Mystic Valley?  Ruhm, that's a myth.  Everyone knows it."

Ruhm shook his head.  "I know, I know, but just look at all of these markings and the key.  This map is for real.  I'm telling you, the Mystic Valley is not a myth.  It is truth, and it could be the key you need to put an end to the emperor's reign."

Van studied the map intently.  He finally sighed.  "Look, I'll give it a shot.  I'll put it to the other rebels and see what we can come up with."  He rolled the map up and placed it on the inside of his waistband to his pants.  He reached out a hand to Ruhm and clasped him to the elbow.  "It was good seeing you again."

"And you as well," Ruhm said.  "Perhaps now that you are married, I shall see a lot more of you?"

Van shrugged.

Ruhm smiled at his friend's answer and shook his head.  "Take care of her Van.  I'd wager she needs it more than anyone of us will ever know."

***

Hitomi swallowed.  Her life just kept getting worse and worse.  She walked up to the alter and ran her hand over the smooth wood.  She sighed.  Kneeling down, she clasped her hands and prayed.

"Jesa, I know I haven't spoken with you in a while, and I'm sorry about that.  I guess I'm still a bit mad with you over the fact that you didn't answer my prayers as a child when I wanted someone to come and take me away from Allen.  I know I don't have a right to be angry with you, really I do, it's just that I wanted to be free so badly, and there was no one there to help me.  

You know, I think that's why I helped Chid.  I could feel is pain, and it was so familiar to me.  It was my pain.  I couldn't let him face this world like that because I know how it feels to be alone.  He didn't deserve that.  He's a sweet child, so alive, and so loved.  Please don't let him be scared by what little time he did have to face the world alone.  He's so small.

And please help Millerna and the baby.  I've only known them for a small amount of time, but Millerna is so nice and kind.  Even through everything that she's been through because she's a draconian, she still has a good heart.  And that's all that counts, right?

Now, Jesa, I don't mean to second-guess you or anything like that at all, but I would really like to know the reason why it was in your plans for me to marry Van.  He's so…cold.  I don't know what I'm going to do.  At least when I was at the castle, I didn't have to be afraid about being physically abused.  I knew that no one would hurt me, but with Van…it's different, Jesa.  And I'm scared.  Probably just as scared as I was when I arrived at the castle.  I just want to be happy.  Is that too much to ask?  

I'm sorry if my prayer has made you angry or upset, but I know you like honesty, so I tried to be as honest as possible.  Thank you for listening.  Amen."

Hitomi sat down and leaned against the alter.  Now what was she going to do?

In the shadows behind her, Van closed his eyes.  Anyone with half a brain would have been able to hear the fear in her voice.  And he knew he was the cause of it.  He had only caught half of her prayer, but it had done something to him.  For as long as he could remember he had been on his own.  Relying on no one but himself.  He didn't even rely on Merle.  He loved her like as sister, sure, but she was still so young, and didn't deserve burdens like the ones he had.  That's why he had saved her.  That's why he protected her.  But Hitomi was different.  In her prayer, she had sounded lost, and he could relate to that, but he didn't what to do with her.  He knew he had to protect her, no...he _wanted_ to protect her.  He withheld a groan.  He was getting a headache.

The door to the church was suddenly thrown open.  Hitomi turned around and saw a shadow standing in the doorway.  She was suddenly pushed behind Van's large body and the shadow was taken from her sight.

"Oh, am I late for the wedding?" a singsong voice called out.   Hitomi shivered and got closer to Van's protective presence.  That voice sounded purely evil.  "Too bad," the voice continued.  It was getting closer, and Hitomi got as close to Van as she possibly could.  What did the owner of the voice want from them?

Van could feel Hitomi's shivering frame pressed up against his back.  He knew she was frightened, and for some reason that that thought alone made him want to kill the newcomer in the church.

The man came into the light just as Hitomi gathered enough courage to look around Van's shoulder.  She gasped in fear.  The man had the palest skin she had ever seen, and his hair was completely silver.  But that wasn't what frightened her.  No, it was the man's eyes.  They were blood red.  And they were filled with evil.

Van felt Hitomi clutch his arm tightly.  He reached his arm behind his back and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to his back.  "Who are you?" he called out with a voice filled with authority.  "What do you want?"

The man laughed.  "My name is Dilandau, and I've come for the little bird hiding behind your back," he said.  "The Emperor would like her back quite badly."

"Over my dead body," Van growled.

Dilandau's eyes flashed and his lips turned up.  "Oh, not to worry, you'll be dead long before he gets her back."

"Stop!" Ruhm's voice shouted.  He came to stand behind Hitomi.  "This is a holy place.  There must not be any blood shed here."  There was a flash of silver, and then suddenly Ruhm cried out in pain.  Dilandau's dagger was in the monk's stomach.  Ruhm crumpled to the floor, crashing into a stand of lit candles.

"Ruhm!" Van shouted.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his friend fall to the ground.  The lit candles fell onto a cloth covering the wall and the flames began to eat their way up.

Van pushed Hitomi back out of his way and drew his sword.  He charged toward Dilandau and was met with the sound of steel on steel.  With every blow he would make, Dilandau would block.  The fire and smoke was making it more and more difficult to see and when he finally managed to knock Dilandau back, he lost sight of his opponent completely.  He turned in a complete circle, but couldn't find him.

"Van!" Hitomi's voice screamed.

He turned around and sliced his sword up.  An agonized scream followed.  Dilandau fell to the ground with his hand covering his cut cheek.  His face would be scarred for life.

Van heard Hitomi scream again.  He turned around and saw the flames surrounding her.  Without a second thought, he jumped through the fire to her.  He took her in his arms to protect her as he frantically looked for a way out.  The roof was collapsing and the beams were falling all around them.  He held her tightly as his mind figured out that there was no way out.  "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

Hitomi closed her eyes.  No!  They had to get out of here!  She refused to die like this!  She wouldn't die like her mother.  Suddenly, her pendant began to glow and a bright light surrounded them.  They were picked up higher and higher until they disappeared from sight.

Down below, watching them disappear into the sky, in his burned clothes and bleeding cheek, Dilandau vowed, "You'll pay for this, Dragon, you'll pay."

Okay, so what did you think?  And just for taking so long to update my story, I'm gonna give you guys a preview of one of my next stories:

Title:  Blessed

Summary:  (A/U) Van and Hitomi were married through an arranged marriage.  Three years later, they have a son.  Will the trials of life and jealousies of others bring them together or tear them apart?

Genre: Romance/?

A bit of chapter one:

The carriage traveled smoothly over the well-worn road.  An escort rode beside the carriage, with the knights sitting proudly upon their steeds.Each knight carried a sword at his hip that had the emblem of a dragon carved on the hilt.  

City gates loomed up ahead and the knights straightened their backs even more.  They were almost home.  It had taken a full week to bring the precious treasure from the far away kingdom, but it had been worth the trouble and distance traveled.  Fanelia would now be whole.

There were no cheers as the carriage rode through the capital city of Adom, only curious looks as the people went about their lives.  Who was in the carriage, many wondered.  The carriage came to a stop at the castle steps.  The knight riding in front of the escort dismounted from his horse and proudly strode to the carriage.  He opened the door and offered his hand, bowing low.

A gloved hand reached out and took the knight's offered hand.  A lithe body stepped out of the carriage and extracted her hand from the knight beside her.  She kept her face to the ground, a veil covering her face and hair.

"Right this way," the knight said and walked up the palace steps with the woman following behind him.

The inside of the castle was huge.  The walls were extraordinarily carved with beautiful pictures and symbols, but the woman took no heed of that, keeping her face down.  The knight led her to two massive wooden doors and ordered the two guarding soldiers to open them.

Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, raised his head when the doors to the throne room opened.  His sword was resting against his hip as always and he clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for his expected company.  His trusted knight, Jon walked in, leading a woman behind him.  The veil and dress showed nothing of the woman's face or skin.  She was covered from head to foot with layers of clothing.

Jon walked to stand in front of Van and bowed low at the waist.  He then stepped aside and said, "May I present the Princess Hitomi Iris av Kanzaki of Kanzakia, the future Queen of Fanelia."

The woman curtsied.  Van bowed in kind.  "Welcome to Fanelia, your new home," he greeted regally.  He wished that he could ask her to take her veil off so that he could see her face, but he knew he couldn't.  

It was a known custom in Kanzakia that a girl was not to show her face to any man until her wedding night, for the first man to see her face should be her husband.  Woman spent a great deal of their lives in solitude in Kanzakia.

Van motioned to a maid hovering close by.  "See to the princess's needs," he ordered.  The maid bowed.

He turned back to his future bride.  "The servants will see to your comfort.  If you need anything, let them know."

The woman stood as still and silent as a statue.  Yet another Kanzakia custom.  No man could hear the girl's voice until she was married.  Van withheld a sigh and watched as the princess Hitomi left with the maid.

He turned to Jon.  "Was the journey difficult?"

Jon shook his head.  "Nay, my lord, it was not.  To be honest with you, it was as though we were merely escorting a statue in the carriage."

Van nodded.  "Kanzakia customs are strange to be sure, but this alliance is needed.  Kanzakia is a land of bronze and copper.  Our weapons and walls could use all of the support offered."

Jon nodded.  "Yes, my liege."

"Rest, Jon," Van ordered.  "We must all be prepared for the wedding tomorrow."

Jon bowed and did as he was told to do.  Van sighed and looked up to the massive thrones.  A king and queen would once again sit in them as his mother and father had.  Turning his mind from memories of the past, Van placed an impassive expression on his face and returned to his duties.  He had no time for such thoughts.  

Memories only held pain.

What do you guys think?  Good?  Bad?  I hope you like it!  When I finish with the chapter one of the other story I'm working on, I'll probably give you a teaser too!  Luv ya!  Tevrah ^_^


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: All For Love

Author: Tevrah

Email: writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!  I really appreciate them!  Enjoy!

*  *  *

Chapter Seven 

Allen clenched his jaw tightly.  He slowly digested the news that had been sent to him.  So they thought they could keep her from him, did they?  They thought that by marrying her off to one of their kind, he would give up searching for her?  Their ignorance would be amusing if he weren't so angry.  No one, absolutely no one, took what belonged to him.  He would find them, those inferior beings, and he would crush them, slowly.

He jaw relaxed.  What did it matter if they were becoming thorns in his side?  They would die one way or another.  And by the time he was finished with them, they would be begging for mercy.  They couldn't keep her from him.  She belonged to him.  He owned her, and he would have her as his wife, no matter what it took.  If she did or didn't agree didn't matter.  He made the only decisions, and he had decided long ago that she would be his.

And those who had dared to defy him would pay.

They would pay dearly.

*  *  *

Hitomi's eyes popped open.  She jerked up and groaned.  Blackness danced in her eyes, making her head feel like it had been split into.  She fell back onto something hard.  She kept her eyes closed and inhaled the scent of the hardness beneath her.  It smelled like…Van.  Her eyes popped open again.

She slowly rose until she was in a seating position and then looked beside her.  Van was sprawled out on the ground.  He messy raven locks covered his eyes and she had an insane urge to smooth them away.  She got to her knees and looked at him, really looked.  

He was gorgeous.  She was stunned.  She hadn't really taken time to notice his features, probably because she had been too preoccupied about trying to get out of marrying him, but he was finely built.  His muscles were noticeable under his shirt and his pants.  He looked to be very hard, and for some reason that comforted her.  He had a god's face.  It was finely chiseled and the most noticeable thing about him was his lips.  They were perfect.

Hitomi drew back just as she was about to touch him.  Dear Jesa, what had gotten into her?  So what, he was handsome.  Big deal.  In a certain sense Allen was handsome as well.  She shuddered.  Even thinking about Allen scared her.

To take her mind off of both of the men, she looked at her surroundings.  They appeared to be in the middle of a clearing in a forest.  The trees were large, like sentinels standing guard.  She couldn't make out much.  It was quite dark, but she could see a bit of moonlight shining through the trees, and a few stars in the night sky.

She stood up slowly, testing her own strength.  She felt as though she had been asleep for a thousand years.  She stretched and groaned as each and every muscle in her body protested.  She started to walk around in a circle to make her feet and legs cooperate.  When she felt a bit better than before she looked at Van again.  Kneeling down beside him, she bit her lip.  Should she wake him?  Well, of course she should, but how?  She didn't want to make him angry.  Jesa only knew what would happen then.

She gently shook him.  Nothing happened.  She shook him harder.  Still nothing.  She shook him one more time.  Still, nothing happened.  She sighed in frustration.  He slept like a rock.  His wayward raven locks distracted her again.  Just to get them out of her mind, she gently moved them off of his forehead.

Then the oddest thing happened.

One minute she had been kneeling beside him and the next she was on the ground and her wrists were pinned above her.  Van's body was draped over hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

She quit struggling long enough to answer him.  "I was trying to wake you up, but you sleep like the dead."

He suddenly grinned, looking everything like the rascal he was.

"Just what is so funny?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"You," was all she got.

Van stared at her with amusement.  If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead by now.  She was a sight to be sure.  Her hair was spread out behind her like a golden blanket and her eyes were the most beautiful green he had ever seen.  He suddenly couldn't resist.  He leaned down and kissed her.

Hitomi gasped in surprise and felt his tongue slip into her mouth.  At first she tried to resist him, but soon found out that she didn't want him to stop.  Her arms were released from his hold and found their way around his neck.  Their tongues danced back and forth in her mouth until she began to shiver from a feeling that she couldn't explain.  All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop.

Van made himself pull back.  Things were going too fast.  He was pretty sure that she didn't even know what was happening to her.  He looked down at her and was arrogantly pleased to see that she still had her eyes closed and had a bemused expression on her face.  Then he made the mistake of looking at her lips and suddenly wanted to kiss her again.  Her lips were rosy from being kissed and he knew he was the reason.  He caught himself as he was leaning down to kiss her again and shook his head.  What was the matter with him?

Hitomi snapped back to reality when she noticed Van's frown.  She could feel her face heating up and lowered her eyes.  "Get off of me," she ordered.

He stayed where he was.

"Get off of me," she said again, only more forcefully.

"Well, I would," Van said.  She could hear the amusement in his voice.  "But you will have to let go of me first."

Hitomi realized that her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she quickly dropped them to her sides.  He rolled off of her and stood up.  She did the same.  Van was surveying their surroundings.

"Do you know where we are?" Van asked.

Hitomi shook her head.  "No.  I was kind of hoping you did."

"Well, we're no where near Tokishim, that's for sure," he answered.

Hitomi bit her lip and looked around.  The night seemed to be getting darker and darker.  It was unnerving her a bit.  She turned to Van.  "What do we do now?"

"Gather some wood and start a fire first of all," he answered.  "The flames won't harm the forest if we start the fire in this clearing."

"Then what?" Hitomi asked.

"Then we try to find out where we are.  If there's a town close by, then I'll be able to see how far we are from Tokishim and we'll start back that way."  He began moving around and picking up sticks and placing them in a pile in the center of the clearing.  Hitomi did the same.  Soon they had a fire blazing.  They sat around the makeshift fire in silence.

"What happened back at the church?" Van suddenly said.

Hitomi shrugged uncomfortably.  "I don't know.  Something just happened to me."

"You don't know?" Van asked skeptically.

"Look," Hitomi said, "all I know is that one second we were about to fry to death, and the next here we are, alive and warm."

"I felt a burst of energy from you the moment before we disappeared," he said.  "Do you know what it was from?"

Hitomi shook her head.  Then she sighed.  "I don't know what happened.  Nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

Van didn't say anything, just stared into the fire.  Hitomi's stomach rumbled.  She didn't say anything though.  She felt like she hadn't eaten in forever.  But she would die before she complained.

Van's thoughts were interrupted by a growling sound.  His hand subconsciously went to his sword before he understood the source of the noise.  Hitomi was hungry.  She was holding her stomach, as if that would make it stop growling and was staring at the fire intently.  He relaxed and sighed.  He knew that she wouldn't say anything to him, so it was up to him.  He stood up.  "I'm hungry," he said, looking at her.  "What about you?"

She didn't look at him and shrugged.

He shook his head in exasperation.  She was a trying woman.  "Come on," he said.  "Let's go see what we can find."

He doused the fire, then led the way through the trees.  A small ray of moonlight lighted up the ground.  He knew he couldn't catch any meat because he didn't have any hunting tools, but he was hoping they could find some berries or a fruit bush.

They found something better.

Van lifted a branch out of their walking way and ended up stepping into a patch of paradise.  Hitomi gasped in surprise.  It was a magnificent clearing with a lake in the very center of it.  The sound of running water was faint as it glided gently of the rocks.  The Mystic Moon and its child were shining brightly on the water, lighting it up, and making it look magical.  A weeping willow tree was by the lake's edge, its long leaf tips lying in the water.  Other large trees stood scattered around the clearing, almost as if they were standing guard.

Hitomi did a complete circle, taking the beauty of the magical place all in.  "Beautiful…" she breathed.

Van didn't say anything, just continued staring at the surroundings.  Finally, he jerked out of his stupor.  He walked toward the lake and squatted down at its edge.  Scooping up a handful of the surprisingly warm water, he splashed it on his face.  It dripped off of his throat and fell back into the water.  He felt Hitomi walk up beside him.

"Should you be doing that?" she whispered.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Disturbing the water."

Van grinned.  "I don't think the water minds if we disturb it."

Hitomi sighed.  "It's so beautiful here, like heaven."  She was suddenly distracted when Van got up and removed his shirt.  "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

He didn't answer her and dove into the water.  He popped back up a moment later.  He motioned to her.  "Come on in," he said.  "The water isn't cold."

Hitomi shook her head and took a step back.

"Come on," he said again.  "You can keep your clothes on if you want."

She took another step back and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" he asked.  What in the world was wrong with her?

She sighed and said louder, "I can't swim."

"You can't swim?" he repeated.

She nodded while staring at the water warily.

He sighed.  "Look, I don't know about you, but my clothes smell like smoke and so do I.  Let your clothes air out and come into the water.  I won't let anything happen to you.  I promise."

He watched as she made her decision.  She finally nodded her head.  He turned away as she began peeling her shirt and pants off, allowing her some privacy.  A moment later he heard her whisper that she was ready.  He turned around and his breath locked in his throat.  She was beautiful.  The only thing she had on was an old cream white chemise that clung to her body.  Her skin was a porcelain color, and the moonlight made her body look as if it glowed.

She sat at the water's edge and slowly slipped into the water.  He reached out for her and she went into his arms.  He could feel her curves pressed against his body and closed his eyes.

"Van?" Hitomi whispered worriedly.

He looked down at her and found her face turned up to him.  Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly.  "Don't be afraid," he whispered.  "I won't let go."

Hitomi nodded and loosened her grip.  Van kept one hand around her waist, while he scooped up water with the other and washed her arms.  Dark marks on her upper arms caught his attention.  He ran his thumb over them gently.  "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's all right," Hitomi whispered, but she didn't look at him.

He shook his head.  "No," he said.  "It isn't all right.  No one has the right to hurt anyone else.  I'll never hurt you again, Hitomi.  I swear.  Never."

Hitomi raised her eyes to his and stared at him.  Then she nodded.  Nothing else was needed to be said.  She had accepted his apology and his promise.  She watched him as he continued to wash her arms and let out a small smile.

Maybe being married wasn't so bad after all.

Hitomi sat beside the lake, the new fire blazing beside her, and ate the fish in her hands.  She couldn't believe that Van had managed to six fish by just using his sword, but he had.  She had watched him make a new fire, then watched as he had waded out into the water with only his sword.  Moments later, he had speared a fish.

After he had caught enough, he had skinned them and found sticks to put in them so that they could roast them over the fire.  They had turned out wonderfully.  They had to watch for bones of course, but it was food, real food, and Hitomi didn't believe she had ever tasted anything as good.

She finished the fish and put the stick beside her with the other two she had cleaned off.  She lay back against the rock, but quickly jerked back up.  Her hair was still wet.  She sighed and held it up by the fire.  Having long hair was such a bother.  She suddenly had an idea.  Grabbing Van's knife, that had been cleaned after he had skinned the fish, she brought it to her throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Van demanded, watching her from the other side of the fire.

Her hair fell to the ground.  It now hung to just at her shoulders.  She shook her head and smiled.  Her head felt so much lighter.  She looked at Van.  "What do you think?" she asked.

Van looked at her like she was crazy.  "Why did you do that for?"

She shrugged.  "I just felt like it.  Having so much hair is a bother at times.  And it's hot."

She put the knife back where she got it from and ran her fingers through her hair.  This was a lot better.  Now it would hopefully dry faster.  She leaned back against the bolder behind her and shifted into a comfortable position.  She watched Van as he took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and unfolded it.  He studied it intently.

"Van," Hitomi spoke up quietly.

He grunted in response.

She wasn't deterred.  "I want to thank you for helping me to feel something that I haven't felt in a very long time."

He didn't even look at her.  "What's that?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Safe."

She had whispered her answer, but it had still reached him across the fire.  He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the rock behind her.  His chest tightened at how vulnerable she looked.  He rolled the paper up and went over to her.  He kneeled down in front of her and smoothed some hair away from her cheek.  She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're my wife now, Hitomi," Van said quietly.  "I'll always protect you.  No one will ever take you from me, not the emperor, not hell, and not heaven.  You belong with me.  Forever.  Say it Hitomi."

"Forever," she whispered.

Van began to nod, but was stopped short.  Hitomi did something that no one else had done in a long time.  She hugged him.  And even more surprisingly, he hugged her back.  A streak of possessiveness ran through him and he hugged her even more tightly.  She was his.

And he would never let her go.

Sometime later, as the fire was slowly dying down, Van sat beside Hitomi leaning back against the boulder behind them.  Hitomi was sleeping with her head on his shoulder.  Van breathed in her scent.  She smelled like a garden full of fresh flowers in bloom.  He kept getting distracted from what he was doing by her scent.  He made himself concentrate on what the task that he was trying to accomplish.

The map that Ruhm had given him was spread out in his hands, but he couldn't make sense of it.  There were all sorts of odd writing on it and pictures of places he had never seen.

"Van?" Hitomi whispered sleepily.  She shifted positions so that she could see the map better.  "What's that?"

Van sighed.  "It's supposed to be a map to the mythical 'Mystic Valley'," he answered.  "But I think it's a fake.  I can't make sense of these words or pictures."

Hitomi squinted at the map.  One pictured was only an squiggly line and circles by the line.  "ekal," she read.  "What does ekal mean?"

"I don't know," Van said.  He studied the map some more turning it upside down.  Then he sighed and began folding the map to put away.

"Wait!" Hitomi exclaimed.  "Unfold it."

Van did so and watched as Hitomi straightened up from his shoulder.  She looked to be wide-awake now.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Look at it," she ordered.  "It says 'ekal fo slegna'."  She was getting more and more excited.

"That doesn't make any sense, Hitomi," Van said patiently.  What was she getting so worked up over?

"Really look at it Van," she said.  "It's backwards!"

He still didn't get it.  "Huh?"

"The words, they're backwards," she explained.  "Instead of 'ekal fo slegna', it's supposed to say 'lake of angels'."  She ran her fingers over the squiggly line and circles.  "And Van…" she breathed.  She scrambled and stared at the lake.  She turned back to Van with sparkles in her eyes.  "We're here!  We're at the lake of angels!"

Van stood up and intently looked at the map, then he looked at where they were.  He only managed to say three words:

"I'll be damned."

What did you guys think?  I hope you liked it!  I'll try to get to personal thank-yous in the next chapter!  C-ya!  Tevrah ^_^

P.S.  Don't forget to review! ^_^


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

Never let it be said that Van Fanel didn't have guts.

Just let it be said that he was a complete idiot.

Hitomi drummed her fingers impatiently as she watched Van make a complete fool of himself.  Well, at least in her eyes he was.  It had been two days since they had left the Lake of Angels, and Hitomi was dead tired, cranky, and more than a little mad at her _husband_.  

She wished she could strangle him.

They had looked all around the clearing where the lake was located and had found absolutely nothing.  Looking over the map two more times, they felt that maybe the lake didn't have a very significant meaning to the journey to the Mystic Valley.

"It's probably just a starting point for the map," Van had said.

Hitomi agreed with him.  That's when they decided that they would follow the map to wherever else it led them, just to see if the Mystic Valley was a myth or truth.  They had set out on foot the very next morning and had been walking for two days straight.  By chance when they had started walking again this morning the forest had ended and a _very_ small town was what they stumbled upon.  The town consisted of an inn, a bar, and a filthy shack that had a sign out front that said _Between_.  She had no idea what that stood for, and wasn't interested in finding out.

Now Hitomi was standing in the shadows at the edge of the forest as she watched Van explain to the innkeeper that they needed a room to stay in for the night.  Hitomi bit her lip.  She could understand that the innkeeper was needed for the request of the room, but did the daughter have to be there too?  

The innkeeper's daughter looked to be maybe two years older than Hitomi's sixteen years.  She would be what some people would call beautiful, with her dark hair and blue eyes, but all Hitomi paid attention to was that the woman was flirting with Van, and he wasn't doing anything to discourage her.  That alone made Hitomi fume.  They were trying to get to the Mystic Valley, not trying to help some woman find a man.  Van smiled at the woman and she immediately batted her eyelashes at him.

Why that little twit!  Hitomi exhaled a heated breath and clenched her jaw to keep from screaming.  That no-good, lying, sly, dirty, scheming...  Just as soon as she finished with Van, she would think of some different names to call that woman, too.  

She watched as Van finished talking to the man and shook his hand.  The woman smiled flirtasously at Van and he smiled back.  He walked started walking back to where Hitomi was.  She gritted her teeth and stepped forward to meet him.

He took one look at her and raised his eyebrows.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hitomi said abruptly, walking past him.

He shrugged and caught up with her.  "Okay.  I managed to get us a room.  I told him that we're on our honeymoon, but were attacked by some bandits and they stole just about everything before we managed to run them off."

She stopped.  "You told him we're married?" she asked quietly.

"We _are_ married," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.  "Why shouldn't I have told him that?"

She turned away and started walking at a faster pace toward the inn.  That little, that woman knew the entire time that Van was married, but she just kept throwing herself on him.  When Hitomi got a hold of that little witch, she was going to-

"Hold on a minute," Van said.  He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.  "What is wrong with you?  You act like you're trying to run away from something."

"I'm just going to run that little whore through," she mumbled.

"What?" Van asked.  "I didn't hear you."

She sighed and said, "Nothing.  Can we go in now?  I want to rest my feet."

Van looked at her skeptically, but nodded.  "All right, but stay close to me.  The emperor's forces are everywhere, and we don't know who to trust just yet."

"Fine," Hitomi said.

Van grabbed hold of her hand tightly and wouldn't let go.  He led them into the inn and Hitomi was immediately hit with the strong smell of ale and unwashed bodies.  She tried to get closer to Van.  He tightened his grip on her hand.  The inside of the inn was dimly lit for it to be dusk.  Small tables littered the floor and drunken laughter echoed in the air.  Hitomi watched as one man started to stand up, then fell to the floor, unconscious.  The other occupants laughed at him.  The inn was only half full, but was slowly becoming crowded.

Van tried to hide Hitomi from view by placing her between the wall and his body as he led them up the stairs.  The upstairs was deserted, but Van quickly led them to the end of the hall and opened their assigned room door.  He pushed Hitomi inside and closed the door behind them.

The room was small; there was only one small bed, one window, one nightstand, and another door that led into an even smaller washroom.  Van went into the washroom, checking it.  Hitomi sat down on the bed and sighed.  Her feet were killing her.  She pulled her shoes off and stretched her feet, wiggling her toes.  She groaned.  Her feet were red, and very close to blistering.  She yelped as Van suddenly grabbed her foot and looked over it.  His thumbs were rubbing over her arch, making her foot tingle.

"Stay off of your feet for a few hours," he ordered, putting her foot down.

She scooted it closer to herself as if to make sure he wouldn't grab it again.  "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to look around," was all he said.

"With who?" she asked.  She clamped her hand over her mouth.  She had not meant to say that.

Van raised his eyebrows at her.  "What do you mean 'with who'?" he inquired.

"Nothing," Hitomi said quickly. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and spread his legs apart.  It was apparent that he wasn't going to move until he had his answer.

Hitomi tried to ignore him by massaging her feet.  After a few minutes of silence, she looked up and found him in the same position.  "What?" she exclaimed.  "What do you want?"

"Answer my question," Van ordered.

"What question?" she asked stubbornly.

"Don't play that," Van said.  He moved closer to her until he was only an inch away from her.  "You know what I'm talking about.  And while we're having this little chat, you can tell me what was wrong with you when I went back to get you from the forest and brought you to the inn."

"I just thought maybe you we're going to go do whatever it is that you men do," Hitomi said.  "You know, drink, and find someone to talk to, stuff like that."

Find someone to talk to?  What in Gaea was she going on about?  Van watched as her cheeks became a tinted red.  She was fine this morning.  But something had changed her mood while he had been talking to the innkeeper and his nosey daughter.  Van suddenly grinned.

"You saw me talking to the innkeeper and his daughter didn't you?" he asked.

She kept her eyes on the floor, but her cheeks turned a darker red.  "No," she lied.

Van's grin threatened to split his face in half.  "You needn't be jealous, Hitomi.  I'm married now.  I have no time for flirty women who want a good time."

Hitomi's eyes snapped to his and he was more surprised than amused at the anger he found there.  "I was not jealous!" she said hotly.  "And just because you're married does not mean that I care about whether or not you have time for flirty women who want a good time!"

Van started walking toward the door, but turned back when his hand was on the knob.  "You shouldn't get so worked up, sweetheart.  You'll tire yourself out even more."  He opened the door and walked out, his laughter trailing behind him.

Hitomi grabbed the nearest object she could find--an empty water basin--and threw it at the door.  It hit with a loud thump and fell to the floor.  With a huff that blew the hair out of her eyes, Hitomi glared at the door, willing Van to step back inside so that she could give him a piece of her mind.  After a minute, when he didn't renter the room, Hitomi stood up slowly and made her way to the washroom.  When she finished washing the dirt from her hair and body in the tubs cold water, she went back to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.  It wasn't the best bed in the world, but it would work for a few hours sleep.  

The moon was already rising high in the sky and the stars were twinkling as if they didn't have a care in the world.  Hitomi stared at them while she replayed the argument that she and Van had had only a while before.  She couldn't be jealous.  There was no way.  You could only be jealous of someone if you felt something for them.  And she did not feel anything for Van.  After all, she had only met him about five days ago.  Developing feelings for someone could not happen that fast.  Could it?

She bit her lip in thought.  Everyday she felt herself being pulled closer toward Van, but she just felt safe, right?  Every time she got around him or when he touched her, especially when he touched her, she got this exceedingly warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that would spread throughout her entire body.  She mentally shook her head.  No, it wasn't possible.  She was mistaking gratitude for something deeper.  Satisfied with her newfound conclusion, she closed her eyes for some much needed sleep.

She dreamed of Van.

***

The moon was in its brightest hour when Hitomi awoke from her deep slumber.  There was a blanket covering her and it had the faint scent of fresh fields.  Her heart was warmed by Van's thoughtfulness.  She threw the blanket to the side and stood up carefully.  She shifted the weight from each foot to test them.  They only gave off a dull throb.  

Stretching lightly, she rolled her muscles and found herself to be well rested.  Straightening her shirt and pants, she looked around and found a discarded cloak lying on the nightstand.  Wrapping it around herself, she walked to the door and quietly opened it.  

Poking her head out, she found the hallway to be empty.  Stepping out, she shut the door behind her and cautiously walked down the hallway.  Noise from downstairs was getting louder with each step she took.  She walked down the stairs slowly, putting the cloaks hood around her head to hide herself from view.  

The inn was crowded to its limit.  It reeked of ale and a stench that Hitomi didn't even want to know about.  Men sat huddled around the tables and bar, talking and laughing at one another drunkenly.  Hitomi clutched the cloak even more tightly around herself in a protective gesture.  

She was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yelped.  "You shouldn't be down here," Van's voice grated against her ear.  He held her close to his side and led her to a table in the back.  Forcing her to sit in a chair by the wall, he took a seat next to her.  "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I-I was looking for you," she confessed.  Her stomach grumbled.  "And I'm kind of hungry," she added quietly.

"You still shouldn't be down here," Van said quietly.  He motioned for a waitress to come to the table.

"What can I get for ya, honey?" the woman asked.  

Hitomi looked up and found out that the waitress was the innkeeper's daughter.  Hitomi glared at her.  The woman didn't pay her any attention, looking directly at Van.  She pressed her breasts forward so that Van could see them clearly.  Hitomi clenched her fists.  That little whore!  The woman licked her lips and leaned in toward Van a little.  That was it.

"_I'll_ have a steak and milk," she said, seething, "and do be sure that the waitress who serves it to me has clothes that fit properly."

The woman's gaze snapped to Hitomi's.  The woman narrowed her eyes at her.  Before the woman could open her mouth with a good reply, Hitomi grabbed Van's hand that was resting on the table and held it tightly in a possessive gesture.

"Now," Hitomi commanded.

The woman narrowed her eyes, then turned and stalked away.  Hitomi watched her go and was satisfied to see that the woman's hips didn't sway as they usually did.  She was so caught up in glaring at the woman's back that she didn't realize she was still squeezing Van's hand.

He leaned next to her ear.  "You don't have to keep clutching my hand, you know," he said.  "Your fingernails are cutting into my skin."

His breath seeped through the cloth onto her skin and she shivered involuntarily.  Mortified, she released his hand and dropped her hands back onto her lap.  She turned away from him, but his soft chuckle still managed to reach her ear.  She thanked Jesa that he couldn't see through her cloak because she knew that she was as red as could be.

A minute later her food was served.  A different waitress served the food and didn't even take the time to look at Van or Hitomi.  Hitomi began to eat.  She felt like she hadn't eaten in ages.  She took a sip of the warm milk and closed her eyes.  It tasted divine.  She quickly finished all of the steak, then slowly drank the rest of her milk.

Van watched as Hitomi ate without restraint.  He was surprised at how fast she finished the meat.  She acted like she hadn't eaten in a long time.  That had a little truth to it, he supposed.  For the past two days, the only thing they had eaten was berries.

He had been even more surprised when she had grabbed his hand and chewed out the innkeeper's daughter.  Hell, he had even been impressed.  That was a rarity, indeed.  He had learned to give his respect lightly, and she had managed to get a bit of it with that one act.

The door to the inn was thrown open but no one noticed except for Van.  A man dressed in a uniform scanned the room, and Van tucked his head down, bringing Hitomi closer to his side.  

When Hitomi turned to him, he pressed her head down and whispered, "Keep down and keep quiet."

There was confusion on her face, but she did as she was told, clutching her goblet of milk so tightly that her knuckles turned white.  Van watched as the soldier and the innkeeper talked.  The innkeeper motioned to where he and Hitomi were sitting and Van's grip around her waist tightened.  The soldier turned toward them, nodded, then walked back outside.

Van immediately stood up, bringing Hitomi with him.  He never let go of her waist and dragged her back to the stairs.  They hurried up them.

"Van, what's—,"  She gasped as her eyes went blank and she was plunged into a vision.

*

The inn was burning.  Soldiers bearing the emperor's colors ran around the village, slaughtering everyone.  A woman's scream was cut short as her throat was slit.

_During it all, Dilandau sat atop his horse, surveying the damage being done with a satisfied smirk.  He ran his hand down the scar on his face and his smirk faded to a scowl of hatred._

"Time to pay, Dragon…" 

*

"Hitomi!" Van shook her.

She came out of her trance to find herself staring into Van's chocolate brown eyes.  "Burning…" she whispered.

"Snap out of it, Hitomi!" Van demanded.  When her vision hit, she had slumped to the floor in pain.  Van was kneeling in the middle of the hallway, trying to get her to come out of her trance.  Her face had turned pale white and her entire body had shaken with tremors.  

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to clear and the agony he had seen there only a moment ago vanished.  "He's coming," she whispered.

"Who?" Van asked.

"Dilandau."

Van lifted her and half drug, half carried her to their room at the end of the hallway.  He shut the door behind them and quickly barricaded it with anything he could find.  He went to the window and opened it.  They were only up by about twelve feet.  He stood up on the windowsill and jumped down.  

"Jump down," Van called to Hitomi, who was staring at him with wide eyes from above. 

She shook her head.  There was no way she could jump like he just did.

"Don't worry," Van said.  "I won't let you fall.  Now jump."

There were footsteps coming from down the hall.  Hitomi watched as the door moved as it was being pounded on.  Without a second thought, she did as Van had.  She stood on the windowsill and jumped.  Van caught her and didn't even flinch under her weight.

He quickly sat her on her feet and they began running around to the back of the inn.  Hitomi was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and turned around.  She came face to face with a poorly dressed man that reeked of ale.

"'ow 'bout you an' me 'ave a tumble, love?" he slurred.

Hitomi tried to struggle out of his grasp, but before she could succeed, Van's fist connected with the man's jaw and he slumped to the ground.  Van grabbed Hiotmi's hand and continued running around the inn.  They peeked around the edge and saw that there were soldiers surrounding the place.  The only place that they weren't around was the building that Hitomi had seen earlier called _Between_.  

Van tightened his grip on Hitomi's hand and stealthily led them across the distance to the building.  He opened the barely hinged door and shut it behind them.  The inside was only rotted wood.  It had stairs, but Van wouldn't trust them to hold the weight of a leaf, let alone him and Hitomi.  They quietly walked through the building.  Suddenly a long beam fell and crashed through the floor beside Hiotmi.  She screamed and jumped back.

"Dragon," Dilandau's voice floated through the building.  "I know you and your little bird are in there.  I'm going to kill you very slowly until you scream for deliverance.  Then I'm going to take you're little bird back to the emperor.  He wants her back quite badly, and we wouldn't want to upset the emperor, would we?"  His voice had taken on the singsong quality again.  It was even more frightful than when he had first called out to them in hatred.

Hitomi stepped back.  The floor rumbled under her weight, then suddenly collapsed with a loud crash.  "Van!"

Without a second thought, Van dove in after her and his wings burst from his back.  He flattened them to his sides as he dove down to reach her.  He grabbed Hitomi's outstretched hand and pulled her to his chest as they continued floating down through the black hole.

Hitomi had a look on her face that Van couldn't describe.  "Are you all right?" he whispered.

Hitomi smiled at him and reached up to caress his face.  "My angel…"

Blackness engulfed her.

So??  What did ya think?  Yeah, yeah, I know that it was a bit late coming out, but I've been totally swamped.  I'll try to get to personal thank yous for reviews soon.  I promise!  Now please tell me what you thought about it!

Oh, and after the new year, I hope to maybe, maybe have some new stories coming out.  One is a contemporary fic called Angel, V/H of course.  Another will be called The Gift, and another will be called Love Forbidden.  All are A/U's and all are V/H's.  I'm trying to write them down in my notebook so I can have an idea as to how long they will be.  I might even do two new digimon fics.  I'm not sure about those yet, though.

Well, anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing!  Oh, and before I forget…Merry Christmas To All!!! ^_^

Love ya, Tevrah ^_^


	10. Chapter Nine

Okay, I know it's been a while since my last update, so I'm gonna give you the last bit of the last chapter, and hopefully you won't have to reread the entire story again! ^_^ Here it is: 

Ending of Chapter Eight:

Hitomi stepped back.  The floor rumbled under her weight, then suddenly collapsed with a loud crash.  "Van!"

Without a second thought, Van dove in after her and his wings burst from his back.  He flattened them to his sides as he dove down to reach her.  He grabbed Hitomi's outstretched hand and pulled her to his chest as they continued floating down through the black hole.

Hitomi had a look on her face that Van couldn't describe.  "Are you all right?" he whispered.

Hitomi smiled at him and reached up to caress his face.  "My angel…"

Blackness engulfed her.

Well, that was where you guys left off, so here is the next chapter!  Enjoy! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAY THE BEGINNING IS!  I TRIED TO FIX IT AND IT DIDN'T WORK, BUT PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT AND READ THE CHAPTER!  THANKS! Chapter Nine 

Angel.

She had called him an angel.

_Her_ angel.

Van studied Hitomi's sleeping face as his restless thoughts raced through his mind.  They were in a cave of sorts.  It was more of an underground tunnel made from earthen walls.  After Van had caught her, he and Hitomi had floated through an endless black hole while his wings steadied them.  They had landed at the bottom and Van was surprised to find that it was like mud tunnels that had been formed long ago and had stood against the test of time.  

It was damp and cool, but huddled together, Van was certain that he and Hitomi received enough heat to keep them safe from freezing to death.  He had wrapped both his and Hitomi's cloak around them and was now gently holding the sleeping Hitomi in his arms.  Every time she would shiver, he would tighten his grip on her, willing her discomfort to disappear.

"My angel…" 

Hitomi's sweet voice floated through his mind over and over again.  He stared at the wall across from him as he thought.  He honestly didn't know what to think of her calling him an angel.  He was anything but that, he knew, but he had this uncomfortable, no not uncomfortable, _unexplainable_ feeling in his chest that he could only remotely identify as…_relief?_

It relieved him that she didn't think him a demon because of his heritage.  He had learned long ago to be proud of what he had been given.  His mother and father had taught him that being different didn't mean you were given the right to be hated.  It just meant that you were different, and being different was a gift, not a curse.

Of course, that hadn't saved his mother, father, and brother from being slain by the emperor.  The emperor had attacked his village in where the place was once known as Fanelia.  The emperor had slaughtered everyone.  Man, woman, child, it didn't matter.  They were all killed.  All of them except for Van.  His brother, Folken, had locked Van in the village cellar where all of the winter meant was stored.  He had heard the screams as his friends and family had died, only being able to see a small amount through the cracks in the boards.

The emperor's men had found him later, and he was beaten, and then sent to a slavery village.  From the age of seven to the age of thirteen, he had slaved away, vowing vengeance for his slain family.  At the end of his thirteenth cycle, he managed to kill a guard by grabbing the man's dagger—the very same dagger Van had given to Chid—and escape.  Dryden and the other rebels found him only a month later and nursed his physical wounds back to health.  

He was soon appointed as a leader over a small group of villages where his home had once stood and vowed that no one, the emperor or anyone else, would ever take what belonged to him again.

Hitomi stirred in his embrace and his gaze shifted to her.  Her eyelids were fluttering, a sign that she was waking up.  He loosened his hold on her and watched as her eyes opened.

Hitomi felt warm.  She didn't think she had ever felt this warm before in her entire life.

_Thump…_

Her eyes shot open.  What on Gaea was that?

_Thump…_

Was that a heartbeat?  She lifted her head and was met by gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.  Van?

"Are you all right?" Van asked.

Hitomi blinked out of her stupor and managed to answer.  "Yes," she said.  A breeze flew past them.  Hitomi shivered and resisted the urge to snuggle closer to Van's warmth.  "Where are we?" she asked.

"It appears we landed in some sort of underground tunnel system," Van answered as he stood up.  "Perhaps it was used once as an escape route."

Hitomi nodded and let Van pull her to her feet.  He stared at her and opened his mouth as though to say something, but quickly closed it again.  He turned away.

"The wind is coming from the north," he said.  "If we go against it, perhaps we can find a way out of here."

Hitomi nodded and shivered as another breeze swept by.  She hugged herself to contain her shivers.  "It's so dark," she commented.  "I can barely see a thing."

"Your eyes will adjust in a minute or two," Van told her absentmindedly.

Hitomi looked at him and saw that he was looking at something that he held in his hands.  She stepped closer to him and got a closer look.  "What is that?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"The map," Van said.  "I'm trying to figure out where we need to be."

"How can you see it?" she asked.  

"I have dragon blood in me," he explained.  "I can see in the dark."

Well that was something new, Hitomi thought.  What else didn't she know about him?  All she really knew about him was that he was a draconian.  She got a sudden image of beautiful white wings and Van's outstretched hand grabbed hers and being pulled into his arms.  Had that really happened?  She couldn't remember.  All she could remember was running into the _Between _building because Dilandau and his soldiers were waiting outside.  And then the floor had caved in, and that was it.  How had they ended up in this dark, cold and forsaken place?  She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by Van's voice.

"I think we need to be in some place called the 'Wind Tunnels' or the 'Black Tree'," he said.  "I can't be sure.  The writing is sort of bunched together."

He felt Hitomi shivering and looked at her.  "Are you all right?"

Hitomi nodded, but hugged herself tighter.  "I-it's j-just a l-little c-c-cold."

Van thought the breeze felt perhaps a little cool, but with his dragon blood, he wasn't as sensitive to the cold or hot like other people were.  He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"W-won't y-you g-get c-c-cold?" she asked.

"No," was all he said.

Hitomi took the jacket with a quiet "thank you" and slid her arms inside.  His scent and warmth made her feel safe and warm.  The jacket was big on her, but she didn't care.  She took a deep breath and the scent of the outdoors, of fresh fields hit her senses.  She closed her eyes.  Who knew a jacket could smell so good?

She opened her eyes to find Van smirking at her.  She could feel her face heat up and she lowered her eyes.  When she finally got the courage to look up again, he wasn't paying her any attention.  He folded the map and reached over and placed in on an inside pocket of his jacket that Hitomi was hugging tightly.

"Let's go," he said.

He began leading the way to where the wind was coming from.  He lead and Hitomi followed in silence.  The tunnel was full of twists and turns that it was easy to get incredibly lost.  After a while, Van stopped when the tunnel forked off into two separate tunnels.  He waited and sure enough the wind came again, telling him to go in the left tunnel.  He turned around to tell Hitomi and stopped cold.  She was gone.

"Hitomi?" he called.

Silence.

"Hitomi!"

"Van!" came the fear-filled reply.

Van ran toward her voice and his heart nearly stopped when he found her.  She was sitting in a ball on the ground looking so lost that an amazing wave of protectiveness ran through Van as he looked at her.

"Van…" she whispered.

He kneeled down and touched her clenched hands.  She screamed and tried to scramble away.  Van grabbed her and pulled her against his chest.  She was freezing.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly.  "It's all right.  It's just me."

Hitomi calmed down instantly.  She tried to bury herself into his chest to get closer to his warmth.  She was shivering so badly that she could barely talk.  "I-I-I c-c-can't s-s-see."

Van held her closely for a moment so that she would lose her fear and some of her tremors.  "Can you walk now?" he asked in concern.

Hitomi nodded against his chest and Van helped her to stand.  He took hold of her hand and encased it tightly within his own.  Leading the way once more, he followed his original path and went in the left tunnel.

The wind began to pick up.  He could feel Hitomi shivering.  He tugged her to his side and wrapped his arms around her while they continued walking.  The tunnel suddenly opened into a huge earthen room and the wind stopped.  

There was a huge black tree in the middle of the room and Van half-carried, half-drug Hitomi to it.  He set her down beside it and grabbed her hands, rubbing them, trying to get some feeling back to them.

Hitomi's lips were blue and she looked at him with half-closed eyes.  He shook her to wake her up.  "Stay awake, Hitomi," he said sharply.

Hitomi's eyes snapped open and then started to close again.  Van looked around and thought fast.  At the base of the tree were some rocks and there were some dead limbs hanging limply from the tree.  

Quickly, he broke off the limbs and put them in a pile, and then he grabbed the rocks.  Holding the rocks over the limbs he struck them together until a spark fell down and the limbs ignited.  

Van discarded the rocks, then turned back to Hitomi.  He sat down and placed her between his legs so that she could acquire more warmth between him and the fire.

"Stay awake, Hitomi," Van said.

"Van," Hitomi groaned softly.

"That's right," Van said.  "Talk to me."

"'Bout what?" she whispered, barely awake.

"Anything," Van said.  "Everything.  What do you want more than anything in the whole world?"

"You," she whispered.

Van froze.

"My hands hurt," she cried before he could say anything.

He grabbed her hands and held them still.  "The ache will go away in a minute, Hitomi," he said.  "What did you say that you wanted more than anything in the whole world?"

Hitomi snuggled closer to his chest.  "I don't remember."  She snuggled even closer and sighed.  "You're so warm."

Her even breathing told Van that she was asleep while he held her.  Had she meant what she said?  Surely she didn't.  She didn't know what she was saying, did she?  

Van mentally shook his head and leaned back against the tree.  She was barely lucid.  She didn't know what she was thinking about and that was that.  He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.  He really needed some rest.

Above the sleeping two, a shadow sat atop the black tree watching them.  Its yellow eyes blinked in fascination.  It had been a long time since anyone had come to the black tree.  Slowly, the shadow slithered down the tree and looked more closely at the two.  They looked so odd, sleeping like that.  Hitomi shivered and the shadow looked at her.  Its yellow eyes suddenly brightened and it let out an unearthly giggle.

The shadow formed two hands and placed them beside Hitomi and Van's heads.  A yellow light surrounded the dark hands and then the shadow switched the hands.  When the light died down, the shadow stepped back and watched the two once more.  They didn't move.

_"Dream…"_ the shadow whispered in their minds.  _"Dream of one another's darkest secrets and know your deepest fears…"_

The shadow slithered farther away then disappeared.  Its unearthly giggle echoed in Van and Hitomi's minds as they slept on.

Wow!  Talk about a chapter that took a while!  And for some reason it was so hard to write!  Arggh!  I had so better NOT be getting writer's block!  I will be so mad!!

Anyway, I know it was short, and I know it was without romance, but please review!  Thanks!

Now, on a lighter note, the MAJOR romance between Van and Hitomi should pop up in the next chapter or the chapter after that!!  Well, don't forget to review!!

Luv ya, Tevrah!  ^_^

P.S.  Could anyone explain to me what Final Fantasy X is all about?  I've heard a little about it, but I don't really know all that much, but it looks like so much FUN!  Is it?  What's it about?  Who are the characters?  You know, stuff like that!  Thanks!  ^_^

P.S.S.  Could anyone tell me what Final Fantasy X-2 is about?  Thankies!  ^_^


	11. Chapter Ten

Title:  All For Love

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  kmw852@yahoo.com

Hey guys!  Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, but we're in the middle of painting my room, my mom's back went out, and a bunch of other stuff happened!  But I really am sorry, guys!!

Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!  Guess what?!  I'm sick!  UGH!  There's a bug going around.  My sister caught it, then my dad caught it, and now I'VE caught it!  And it couldn't have come at a worse time!  We're just about finished painting my room!  Why me?!

Oh, and on the fifteenth was my mom and dad's anniversary and my dad's birthday! ^_~ Everything's just bundled up together, huh?  Hehe!

Okay, because it took so long for me to write this chapter, I'm gonna put up the ending of the last chapter!

Ending of Chapter Nine:

Above the sleeping two, a shadow sat atop the black tree watching them.  Its yellow eyes blinked in fascination.  It had been a long time since anyone had come to the black tree.  Slowly, the shadow slithered down the tree and looked more closely at the two.  They looked so odd, sleeping like that.  Hitomi shivered and the shadow looked at her.  Its yellow eyes suddenly brightened and it let out an unearthly giggle.

The shadow formed two hands and placed them beside Hitomi and Van's heads.  A yellow light surrounded the dark hands and then the shadow switched the hands.  When the light died down, the shadow stepped back and watched the two once more.  They didn't move.

_"Dream…"_ the shadow whispered in their minds.  _"Dream of one another's darkest secrets and know your deepest fears…"_

The shadow slithered farther away then disappeared.  Its unearthly giggle echoed in Van and Hitomi's minds as they slept on.

Okay, so there it is and here's the new chapter!  Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Van stood in a barn.  It was so dark that he could hardly see.  What was going on?  Where was he?  A creaking sound suddenly caught his attention.  One of the old barn doors opened just a little and a little girl slipped inside.  Van watched as she ran to the back of the barn.  Curious, he followed her.  

What he saw made him feel sick.

A woman was stripped bare from the waist up and she was strung from a beam by her wrists.  She was beaten black and blue and her body was covered with patches of dried blood.  

Van watched as the little girl walked up to the woman with small, timid steps.  "Mama?" the little girl said.

Oh, no, Van thought.  That little girl had to witness her mother's condition.  Anger filled his blood.  He stepped in front of the little girl to stop her, but gasped in surprise when she only walked through him.  He turned quickly and watched as the little girl touched the woman's leg.

"Mama?" the little girl said again.

"Hitomi?" 

Van froze.  Hitomi?  That little girl was Hitomi?  Oh, no, he thought.  He was reliving a part of Hitomi's past.  But why?

"Mama!" Hitomi said in whispered relief.  "You're awake.  I was scared.  You wasn't moving."

"Are you okay, baby?  They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Van heard urgency and fear in the woman's voice.  He watched as little Hitomi shook her head quickly.

"No, mama.  They just locked me in the cellar, but I crawled out.  It was scary down there."

"As long as they didn't hurt you, baby," her mother whispered in relief.

"But they ain't gonna hurt me," little Hitomi said.  "They gonna take me with them.  The man with the long gold hair said so."

Van had to lean closer to hear the rest of what she said.

"He said they was gonna burn you.  They ain't really, are they mama?"

Van watched as the woman gave a bitter smile.  Then he listened as he talked to her daughter once more.

"Hitomi," she whispered painfully, "I want you to listen very carefully, all right baby?  I have three very important things to tell you."

"Okay, mama," Hitomi whispered.

"The first thing is to always follow your heart, no matter what."

"'Kay," Hitomi nodded.

"The second thing is to always be ready to run."

Time was running out.  Van could feel it.

"When, mama?" Hitomi asked.

"You'll know when," her mother answered.  "You'll know when.  Now there's one more thing.  This is very important: Never let them see you cry."

Hitomi nodded.

"Promise me, Hitomi," the woman demanded.

"I promise, mama," Hitomi whispered.

"That's my girl.  I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, mama."

"I know you do.  Now remember what you promised."

"I will, mama."

"Now you better go, sweetheart," her mother said, "before someone finds y—"

The barn door was thrown open and Van watched as two men walked in.  The light hit their faces and Van growled low in his throat.  Allen.

"There you are, little one," Allen said, walking up to Hitomi.

Van watched in helplessness as Hitomi tried to shrink against her mother in fear.  He clenched his fists in anger when Allen squatted down in front of Hitomi's little form and talked to her in a soothing tone.  "Now don't be afraid.  I won't hurt you."

"Leave her alone!" Hitomi's mother cried out.

"Shut up, wench!" Allen's accomplice shouted, back-handing her.  He cut the woman's ropes and let her fall to the floor.

Hitomi stayed where she was, but stared in wide-eyed fear as she watched the man drag her mother out of the barn.  Van moved to stand beside Hitomi and stared at Allen with hatred when he got in Hitomi's vision and began talking to her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Hitomi looked to the ground and answered, "Four and a half."

"You don't look like you are almost five years old," Allen said thoughtfully.

"Mama says I'm only short right now 'cause I'm gonna be taller later," Hitomi defended.

At that Van almost smiled.  In truth, she was still kind of short.  He watched as Allen smiled at Hitomi.  "Do you like fires, Hitomi?" Allen asked.

Hitomi shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You're gonna burn my mama," Hitomi whispered.

Allen smiled gently at her, and then stood, carrying Hitomi in his arms.  "Come on," he said, walking out of the barn.

Van followed them out of the door and looked around.  Dread settled deep in his stomach.  They were going to burn Hitomi's mother.  Van looked at Hitomi and his heart nearly broke at the confusion and sadness in her eyes.  He suddenly felt very angry and tried to tear Hitomi out of Allen's arms, but only went through them.  He tried to punch Allen instead, but got the same results.

He watched helplessly as Allen sat Hitomi on the ground, assigned a guard to watch her, then walked to where Hitomi's mother was tied.  A big soldier made a crude joke and laughed, but Van only stared at the woman who was tied to the kindling.  Allen asked her if she had any last words, but the woman remained silent.

Suddenly, she looked directly at Van.  Van stumbled back as the woman stared at him.  She could see him.  "Protect my daughter," she said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek and disappeared into the fire.

Van found himself nodding to her.  I will, he promised, I will.

"Not that it's any of your business," Allen said, "but I was planning to."

Van watched as he threw the torch on the straw at the base of the kindling.

"Burn in hell, seer."

Van watched, torn.  He watched as the fire steadily grew until it nearly consumed the woman.  He heard a small whimper and looked down.  Little Hitomi was watching with fear in her eyes.  Allen leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and Hitomi nodded, and then said something too low for Van to hear.  An agonizing scream cut through the air and Van jerked back to the burning woman.  A bright light exploded and Van covered his head with his arms.  When he lowered his arms, the woman was gone.  The fire was doused and the only evidence of her being there were her burned and tattered clothes.

"That, men, is why you burn a seer," Allen announced.

"I don't understand," a soldier said.  "What just happened, sir?"

"The reason the first crusaders burned seers, was because it destroyed their souls."

"How was the soul destroyed, sir?" another soldier asked.

"The fire burned it painfully and slowly, making sure it never made it to the afterlife," Allen answered.

The men began talking amongst themselves.  Van saw Hitomi separate herself from them and walk up to the fire as if she were being guided.  She bent down and smoothed away the ash.  A pink teardrop pendant glistened.  Van's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized it as the necklace that Hitomi wore around her neck.  She picked it up and stared at it.  A white twinkle was inside it.

Allen called Hitomi and she quickly hid the pendant in her dress as she went over to him.  Van watched from a distance as Hitomi and Allen rode away.  Allen gave the order to burn everything and Van's attention turned to the fire when Hitomi rode out of sight.  He could feel himself floating away.  It was like falling into a deep sleep.

At first he saw only the fire, then it became a dim glow.

Then he saw nothing at all.

*    *    *

Where am I, Hitomi wondered.  She was standing in a grassy meadow.  The wind blew and the tall grasses slapped against her legs.  The sun was shinning brightly and gave the meadow a glassy look.  It was peaceful.  

Laughter sounded behind her and she turned around.  A small boy with raven black hair was running through the field.  He looked to be about five years old, and the grasses went up to his neck as he raced through them.  He ran past where she was standing and slipped.  Hitomi tried to catch him as he fell, but he just went through her.

Hitomi gasped and took a step back.  What was this?  A vision?  It wasn't like any vision she had been in before.  The little boy got up and continued running like nothing had happened.  He looked behind him, squealed, and then picked up his speed.  

A man with spiked blue-green hair came jogging through the grass.  When he saw the little boy, he smiled and picked up speed.  He caught up with the little boy, bent down, and scooped him up into his arms.  The little boy giggled as the man threw him into the air.  The man settled the little boy on his shoulders.

"Come on, you little imp," the man said with a deep voice and a big smile.  "Mother has lunch ready."

The little boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's forehead.  "You know what, Folken?" he asked.

"No, what?"

"Papa says that one day I'm gonna be big and strong, just like you and him," the little boy said.

Folken bounced him on his shoulders.  "I bet you'll be even bigger and stronger than both of us put together, Van," he answered.

Hitomi's eyes went wide.  Van?  She was seeing Van as he was as a child.  What was going on?  And just who was this Folken?  She gathered that he was Van's older brother, but why was she seeing him?  What was going to happen to him?  As the two figures walked further away, Hitomi hurried to catch up with them.  She followed them as they walked into a village bustling with people.  She looked around in awe.  There were so many people.  The village was lined with huts and business stands.  It was a medium-sized village, but it was earthy and inviting.  Hitomi followed Van and Folken to a hut in the middle of the village and a woman stepped outside.  She was gorgeous.  She had long flowing black hair that went to her waist and had a bright and lively pair of eyes that glowed with happiness and joy.

"And just where have you been, young man?" the woman asked as Folken placed Van in her arms.

Van wiggled around and his mother placed him on the ground.  "I tried to fly, mama, but my wings wouldn't work."

His mother smiled kindly at him.  "I told you, baby.  You're wings will come out when they're ready to.  Until then, don't worry.  It'll happen when it happens."

"But what if it never happens?" Van asked.  His small face was scrunched up in worry.

His mother leaned down and smoothed a gentle hand over his face.  "Don't worry yourself so, my little one.  I promise that it will happen.  Now go and wash for lunch."

Van, smiling once again, did as his mother was told.  Hitomi followed him into the hut and watched as he washed his hands in the water basin.  He seemed peaceful and so innocent.  He sat at the table and waited.  His family didn't come in.  

Suddenly, the door burst open and Folken came rushing in.  He saw Van sitting at the table and hurriedly went to him.

"Brother?" Van said.  "What took you so long?  Where's mama and papa?"

Folken picked his brother up and wrapped a blanket around his small body.  He didn't say a word as he ran back outside.  Feeling an unknown fear, Hitomi followed him.  Her eyes went wide at what she saw.  The entire village was in chaos.  Bodies littered the ground and the stench of fresh blood hung in the air.  The village was being slaughtered.

Hitomi strained to find Folken and Van and when she did, she ran to catch up with them.  She followed them to the edge of the village where Folken smoothed away some branches and pulled open a hidden cellar.  She followed him down the steps and saw that they had walked into a food cellar.

Folken sat Van on his feet and kneeled in front of him.  "I want you to stay here for a little while," Folken said with a trembling voice.  "Just until mother, father, or I come and get you, okay?"

"What's wrong, brother?" Van asked in a scared voice.  "Where's mama and papa?  And why was everyone screaming?"

Folken closed his eyes and struggled for words.  When none came, he said nothing.  He quickly gave his brother a hug and a kiss, then turned and left.  Hitomi heard as he hid the cellar from view with the branches once again.

"Brother!" Van screamed.  He ran up to the door and hit it with his fists.  "Don't leave me!  Brother!  Mama!  Papa!  Where are you?  Come back!"

Hitomi ached to comfort the small, lost little boy with all of her heart.  She now understood why Van didn't let anyone get close and why he had such a hard shell around himself.  It was for protection from being left alone again.

It'll be all right, Hitomi thought to herself, I'll take care of you.  I promise.

She lost track of time.  She didn't know how long they sat in that cellar, but when they were finally found, she wished that they had stayed in there forever.

Van was curled in a corner sleeping and Hitomi was sitting beside him, watching him.  The cellar door was suddenly torn open and Van jerked up in surprise.  A shadow walked down the stairs.

"Papa?" Van called out.  "Mama?  Brother?"

The shadow didn't even pause.  A figure stepped into the moonlight and Van cried out in fright.  A soldier laughed at his fear.  He picked Van up by the hair and threw him out of the cellar.  

Hitomi tried to make him stop, but she only went through the man.  She ran up the stairs to Van and found him lying on the ground.  Four soldiers surrounded him, calling him vile names, hitting and kicking him, and laughing at him.  Hitomi ran and covered her body with his, but it did no good.  

When the soldiers were finished, Van was lying perfectly still.  His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored.  Hitomi was crying, but as her tears fell on Van's bloody face, they disappeared, leaving no trace on him.

Hitomi closed her eyes and when she opened them, she gasped.  She was still looking at Van, but he was older, around thirteen.  His back was bare, but the scars stood out.  She looked around.  They weren't by the cellar anymore.  

They were in a slave camp.  

She watched as a overseer walked by his bent over body and snarled at him.  "Work faster, boy," the overseer commanded.  When Van didn't make any move to acknowledge him, the overseer removed the whip at his side.  He brought it against Van's back.

Van didn't even flinch as blood ran down his back.  Slowly, he turned around and drew himself up to his full height.  He stared at the overseer with only one emotion burning in his eyes.  Hate.

The overseer backed away in fear, but he didn't get very far.  Van reached out and grabbed him.  He snatched the dagger out of the overseer's belt and plunged it deep into the man's chest.  The overseer slumped forward and Van threw him to the ground.  The other slaves were staring at him in fear.

Van didn't even spare them a glance.  Clutching the bloody dagger in his hand, he took off running.  He ran and ran and ran until he was halfway through the forest that bordered the slave camp.  

Hitomi could hear the shouts of the overseers as they looked for him.  He crawled into a small hole at the base of a tree and hid.  Hitomi stood by the tree as the soldiers ran by.  One soldier stopped and spotted the beginning of the small hole.  Just as he was about to shout to the others, Hitomi stepped in front of the hole.  The man jumped back in fright.  He looked at her.

He _looked_ at her.

Hitomi's eyes glowed dangerously.  "Leave."

Trembling, the man turned and did as he was ordered.  Hitomi stepped back as Van crawled out of the hole and looked around.  For some reason, he still couldn't see her.  He took off running again and Hitomi followed him to a small cave where he hid once more.  He was trembling, but from cold or fear, Hitomi wasn't sure.

Once again, time seemed to be lost to Hitomi as she watched over Van.  A small scuffling sound caught their attention and Van clutched the dagger in his hand a little tighter than before.

"I think I found something," a man's voice boomed.

Van leaped toward the voice with the dagger aimed for the man's throat.  The man easily caught Van and disarmed him.  He drug the struggling runaway into the sunlight.  When Hitomi saw who was dragging Van, she became weak with relief.

"Calm down," Dryden ordered.  He had Van clutched in a backwards bear hug.  "My name is Dryden.  I'm not going to hurt you.  I promise.  I want to help you."

"Dryden?" a woman's voice called out.

"Here," Dryden replied.

Millerna walked into view with relief in her eyes.  "Don't run off like that again," she ordered.

Dryden spared her a quick grin that didn't last long because Van was trying to kick and punch him.

"Is he the runaway those soldiers were after?" Millerna asked.  "He's just a boy.  Stop being so rough with him, Dryden."

"Rough—" Dryden rolled his eyes and let go of Van.  Van fell to the ground and reached for the dagger.  He brought it up, but stopped when Millerna crouched down in front of him.

"It's all right," she said in a soothing voice.  "We aren't going to hurt you.  No one will ever hurt you again.  I promise."  She took off her cloak and wrapped it around Van's shoulders.  Since he wasn't fighting her, she helped him stand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  She led him away and Dryden, smiling, followed.

Hitomi watched them go as she felt herself slowly floating away.  The images around her became blurry until she saw nothing at all.

*  *  *

Van awoke to darkness.  He felt around blindly, but came in contact with nothing.  No substance of any kind.  Nothing.  Now what was going on?  He had dragon blood.  He could see in the dark.  An eerie giggle floated around him.  He stiffened and got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" he demanded.  "Show yourself."

As though just waiting for the command, a light came on.  Now he found himself standing in a completely white room.  He heard a sigh and turned around.  Hitomi was lying on the ground.  He rushed to her and lightly shook her.  Her eyes fluttered open and then closed again.  He shook her again.  "Hitomi," he said softly.  "Wake up."

He smoothed some of her short hair away from her cheek and she turned toward his touch.  Her eyes opened once more and her green irises locked onto his brown ones.  She brought her hand up and gently touched her cheek.  Such an innocent and loving action reminded Van of the little girl he had seen.  

"Van?" she whispered.  "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's really me," Van answered, confused.

Hitomi smiled at him.  "I just wasn't sure if I was in another vision or if you were real."

He helped her to her feet.  "Vision?" he asked warily.  "What was it about?"  Hitomi stared at him, then turned her face away.  He tightened his grip on her arms.  "What was it about, Hitomi?"

Hitomi sighed and looked at him again.  As she opened her mouth to answer, she was cut off.

"That is not the proper way to talk to a lady," a woman's amused voice said.

Van whipped around and stood protectively in front of Hitomi.

"That's better," the woman said again with a laugh.

"Who's there?" Van demanded.  "Show yourself."

"If you insist that we do," another woman's voice said, "then we must."

Two women appeared out of nowhere and stood before Van and Hitomi.  One woman had long black hair that flowed past her waist while the other woman had dark blonde hair that stopped just above her waist.  

Van glared at them.  "Who are you?" he demanded.  "What do you want from us?"

The women smiled at him.  "We merely wish to help you," the woman with the dark blonde hair stated.  Then her eyes shifted to Hitomi.  Van blocked her from sight by moving in front of her completely.  That only made the women smile more brightly.

Hitomi peeked over his shoulder and stared at the women.  Then she gasped.  She knew those faces.  "I know you," she whispered to them.

The women continued smiling at her.

"Who are these women, Hitomi?" Van asked.

Hitomi stepped to his side slowly.  She looked back and forth between the two women, and then settled her gaze on the woman with dark blonde hair.

"Hitomi?" Van asked with concern.  "Who is she?"

"My mother."

That's all for this chapter!  I hope you guys liked it!  And I know that I said major fluff in this chapter or the next, well, it looks like it'll be the next one or the one after that!  But not to worry!  I'll have MAJOR fluff in an upcoming chapter, I promise!!

Now I know that a lot of you figured out about the women being their mothers!  But tell me what you think of it anyway!  Thanks!  Till next time! ^_^

Bye for now!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: All For Love

Author: Tevrah

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, now I'm getting back into the game, so things should be rolling right along. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the reviews and emails that were sent to me! You guys are the greatest!

I'd also like to thank everyone who's been thinking about and helping the Hurricane Katrina victims because I was one of them. She went right by my house. I live an hour from Biloxi and Waveland, and about three or four hours from New Orleans. I really hope that Rita isn't as bad a Katrina was. That would be so horrible! But thanks to everybody!

Oh, and hey, you guys might want to skim over the other chapters to refresh your memories before you read this chapter. Or just whatever!

Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

(000)

Chapter Eleven

"I'm so glad that you remember me," the woman said kindly. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at Van. "Though I'm surprised that you don't."

With her eyes staring so intently at him, Van wondered why as well. How could he have so soon forgotten the woman he had watched burn to death?

"Do you not remember me, as well?" the other woman asked.

Van looked at her. HE had to admit that she did look familiar, but he just could not place her. He slowly shook his head and the woman smiled sadly. "I was afraid that you might have forgotten me. It has been so long since you last saw me."

"Who are you?" Van asked. He felt drawn to her. Who was she?

"Try to remember, Van," Hitomi urged softly.

He looked down at her, then back to the black-haired woman. He looked into her dark eyes and memories that he had so long ago buried came floating to the surface of his mind's eye. A woman with dark hair and dark eyes washing his face, her scent of fresh wild flowers still lingering as she tucked him into bed. The same woman gently drying his tears and kissing his scraped knees. The same woman coming to him in the middle of the night and whispering 'I love you'.

This woman…he knew her.

"Mother," Van whispered, his voice dangerously close to cracking.

His mother smiled warmly at him. "Yes," she said softly. "I am Varie Fanel."

Van shook his head in denial, unable, unwilling to believe. "No," he said, his voice stronger, harder, "my mother's dead. She's been dead for fourteen years."

Varie sighed. "I did die, Van, but I've come back as a spirit." She motioned to Hitomi's mother. "Mitsuki and I have comet o guide you because you will save all of Gaea, but you mustn't let your fears hinder you." She looked at Hitomi. "You have a very precious item around your neck, child. You are the only one who can use it, and it is the only thing that will keep Gaea from falling into darkness for all of eternity."

"What?" Hitomi asked. "What are you talking about?"

Mitsuki stepped forward. "We've come bearing an important message for the two of you. We've come to tell you to not be afraid, to not let your fears keep you from completing your destiny."

Hitomi was confused. "My destiny?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, daughter, your destiny. It is the saving grace of all of Gaea. But you are not the only person who will help restore light back to this world." She turned to Van. "You are apart of it as well."

"Apart of what?" he asked.

Varie just smiled and took a step back. She looked at Mitsuki and the other woman began to explain. "Gaea has been in shadow for many years. It is time for some light to penetrate this world. Many have fallen trying to defend our planet, and before the end many more shall die if no one does something to stop it."

She looked at the two of them. "Go to the Mystic Valley. Find the answers there. That is all we can tell you. But once there, you will know, you will see; you, my daughter will finally understand."

"Understand what?" Hitomi whispered.

Mitsuki smiled at her. "My precious little girl is all grown up." She looked at Varie and the other woman gave a slight nod. She turned back to Hitomi. "Our time is almost at an end, but there is something that I wish to tell you." Her eyes softened as she grasped Hitomi's hands. "You were never alone. All those years you prayed for help and deliverance did not fall on deaf ears, child. The words were heard, but it just was not your time.

"I've seen the way that man would look at you, and I've seen how many times you've cried. Do not be afraid any longer. You shall never feel alone again." The woman leaned down and kissed Hitomi's forehead. "Goodbye for now, my little love."

Mitsuki stepped back and the two women began to fade.

"Wait!" Hitomi cried and stretched out her hand frantically. "Don't go! How will we end the war? What are we supposed to do?"

The faded reply was faint, but it echoed in their minds. "Love…"

And their worlds went dark.

(000)

Hitomi jerked awake with a gasp and a throbbing headache. She turned to see Van slowly raise his hand to his head. She was sitting between his legs and had to turn around to see his face. Their eyes locked and held for a moment while they both tried to understand what had just happened.

Then Van noticed something. The wind had stopped blowing. It was completely silent in the chamber. Hitomi's sharp gasp echoed in the stillness. Van's gaze snapped back to her.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She moaned and her head dropped down. Van gripped her shoulders tightly and gave her a small shake. "Hitomi," he said. "Wake up!"

"A shadow…" her voice was but a sliver of sound. "The dark tree…a dream of fears…we have reached the first crossroad…our guide will see us out…"

The hard wind began to blow again. Van gripped Hitomi tightly, shielding her with his body the best he could as the wind began to blow harder, whistling sharply. He closed his eyes against the sting until the blowing stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a huge rock. He tilted his head back and found that he was kneeling at the base of a mountain. The sun glared down into his eyes and he quickly bent his head again to escape the harsh light.

What in Gaea was going on?

He needed time to think. First, he got sucked into a past-dream of some kind that showed Hitomi as a child, then he saw his dead mother, Hitomi went weird, and now he was at the base of a mountain with not even the slightest clue as to how he had arrived there. A man could only take so much.

He sighed wearily and ran a hand through his unruly hair. First, he had to take care of Hitomi. He closed his eyes and shut down all of his senses except for his hearing. It was a trick that Dryden had taught him many years ago when they had been hunting. Van was very grateful that the older man had, for the trick had saved his life many times.

Listening carefully, Van discovered that there was a fox family about fifty feet away. The mama fox had just given birth to a litter of babies. Twenty feet from there was a small family of quail trying to cross over a broken log. A bear's den was about eighty or ninety feet from the log and the bear was sleeping soundly in hibernation.

There was plenty of wildlife and game in the area, but no stream and no threat. Opening his eyes, he sighed. He did not know whether to be grateful or disappointed. Gently laying Hitomi on the ground, he tugged his jacket around her more tightly so she would not get cold. The temperature was slowly beginning to drop.

Straightening, he looked around and assessed the situation with his eyes. He discovered they were in a small clearing against the mountain that was only about twelve feet in width and length. Just enough room for a comfortable campsite. He walked a short distance into the forest and began to collect firewood. He wouldn't be able to get fish for supper tonight and he really didn't want to disturb the wildlife, so he settled on picking berries, as well.

When night fell, Van had managed to set up a warm camp. He sat beside Hitomi's still figure while the events of the last few hours rolled around inside his head. There was so much to take in. So many unanswered questions. He was staring into the fire when he heard Hitomi's breath begin to speed up. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and the sleepy green irises slowly locked onto his own. She blinked and slowly sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked, drowsily. She used her balled fist to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"At the base of a mountain," Van answered. "Other than that, I'm not really sure."

Hitomi avoided his gaze. It never wavered from her face and it was beginning to unnerve her. What did he want?

"What happened when you tried to run away?" he asked suddenly. He had been thinking about everything that had happened from the moment that he had first seen her until the events of now. He remembered her saying in the meeting with the other Abaharaki leaders that she had tried to run away.

Hitomi's gaze snapped to his, confused at his unexpected question. "I hid in one of the garbage bins in the soldiers quarters. Gaddess saw me and drug me out. He put me in my room and told me to stay put. He never told on me," she answered.

"Who is Gaddess?" Van wanted to know.

"He was a very kind man who had been led down a very wrong road," Hitomi said quietly.

"Was?" Van asked.

"He tried to stop the emperor from killing a child, but the emperor killed the boy anyway, and then he killed Gaddess, too," she said, reliving the memory. She had been watching from the hall.

Van's gaze went back to the fire. Hitomi's eyes stayed on him. "Why did you ask me that?" she asked softly.

Van looked at her and his eyes hardened. "I'm going to kill him, Hitomi. For every misery he put you through, I'm going to kill him. I promise you that."

Hitomi's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why?" she whispered. "You don't even like me."

He lightly trailed his fingertips down her cheek. "Don't ask me why," he said softly. "Just know that I will. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Hitomi. I'm going to take care of you."

Tears filled her eyes at he tenderness in his voice. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for her. "I don't understand…"

He stopped her sentence by leaning over and lightly brushing her lips against hers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the shelter of his arms, offering reassurance the only way he could. He handed her some berries and they fell into silence as she ate and he thought.

When Hitomi had had her fill of the berries, she put the rest on the ground. She felt so comfortable. She was wrapped in his jacket still, his scent enveloping her, and his arm was around her shoulders still. She felt her eyes drupe a little and didn't fight against it. Even though she had slept earlier, she was still tired. But there was something she absolutely had to know, something that had been nagging at her for a while now.

"Van?" she asked quietly.

He grunted.

Her lips curved a little at his reply, but it didn't deter her. "I need to ask you something. Why did you marry me? There were other ways of keeping me from the emperor." She bit her lip and held her breath waiting for his answer.

He was quiet for a long minute, and then spoke. "There were a lot of reasons. Most importantly, was Chid."

She was confused. "Chid? What did he have to do with anything?"

"I was Chid's champion, his protector when Dryden and Millerna weren't around. When he fell from the cliffs and everyone thought he was dead, I thought I'd failed in my duty. Then we heard that Chid had been found and taken to a slave camp, so I went to rescue him. Only, you got to him first."

Hitomi continued to listen in confusion.  
"When you completed my duty because I didn't get to him in time, a bond was created between us. It created a debt that I owed to you. By marrying you, I completed my bond by protecting you," he finished his explanation. No matter what, he was going to be honest with her. She deserved that.

"So you married me to repay a debt." Realization and a tinge of anger coated her voice.

"At first," he replied.

"And now?" she inquired, gritting her teeth.

"And now, I'm married to you because I want to be."

She let out a breath and counted to ten. Could the man get anymore dense? Could he not tell that he was insulting her? Telling her that he had married her just because he _owed_ her something?

Van felt her body tensing in his arms and tightened his grip so that she wouldn't get any ideas about jumping up and running away. He wouldn't put that past her. "You asked a question, and I answered it honestly. You should not get angry."

First an insult, and now a lecture. She tried to curb her temper by telling herself that he was just a man, so of course he was an absolute clueless idiot. That she shouldn't get mad, because in part he was right, he had been honest with her. The arrogant idiot.

"Are you going to yell at me?" he asked. He kept his laughter in check. She was taking deep breaths to get rid of her anger.

"No," she said shortly. "I'm just going to call you names in my head."

He couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped his lips. She whirled around and looked at him, her eyes narrowed in repressed anger, daring him to laugh. He merely tugged her back to his side and kept his arm wrapped tightly around her so she couldn't move. He pushed her head down to his shoulder. "Stop thinking so much. I answered her question. Now get some sleep. We need to get an early start tomorrow."

"Fine," she muttered, determined to have the last word.

He smiled, and let her get away with it.

His breath was warm against her skin, and Hitomi began to get sleepy once more. She was warm, safe. But she refused to go to sleep just because he told her to. She'd go to sleep when she was good and ready.

That was her last thought.

(000)

Dilandau had failed.

Allen detested failure. That required understanding and compassion, and as he had neither, he detested that, too. He turned to the kneeling soldier and studied him. The soldier was trembling in fear and agitation. Yet, he was still kneeling. He was obedient, well trained, everything Allen expected in one of his soldiers. None of them would dare to fail him. Not if they wanted to live another day.

Dilandau was his best soldier, yet he had failed. Allen would have to do something about that when he had more time. Right now, he needed to concentrate on squishing the rebels and finding Hitomi.

That was turning out to be somewhat of a pain. Dilandau claimed they had fallen through the ground and were now nowhere to be seen. There had to be more to it than that.

"What else did Dilandau say?" Allen demanded.

The soldier's tremors increased. "He said that hours later a bright light descended from the stars many miles away from the town, near the mountains. He was personally going to see what it was and that was all, Milord," the soldier ended.

Interesting. Very interesting. Was it possible that his little Hitomi had developed powers over the years and had somehow managed to keep it from him? Well, no matter, she would still be his, but she would have to be severely disciplined. He didn't like liars and false pretenders.

Allen dismissed the soldier with an arrogant wave of his hand. When the doors had closed behind him, Allen went back to looking out the window. The slaves were working in the cold, driving rain. Breaking their backs to please their master. Allen watched with detached eyes. They were so pathetic.

One day, he would have no need of slaves, and Gaea would be purged of all these abominations.

Suddenly one of the slaves yelled out and the overseers rushed to him. The slaves scrambled away as the earth shook.

Allen smiled. Finally. It had been found. The ultimate weapon.

Sheherazade.

(000)

Hitomi stretched and wiggled her toes under the warm jacket. She knew Van was gone because the arms that had held her close the night before weren't there. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. It was morning, just after dawn, judging by the dew still covering the ground, and the sun was just beginning to shine bright. She stood up and caught the jacket before it hit the ground.

She heard footsteps coming toward her from the forest and turned to see Van walk into the clearing. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied. "Have you found out where we are?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. But I did find a path that leads up the mountain. It doesn't look like it has been used in a while and it's mostly overgrown with vegetation, but it still looks useable."

He took his jacket from her hands and slipped it around her. "It'll get colder the higher up we travel. Stick close to me, I'll have to clear the path the more we go up the path." He grabbed her hand and they went into the forest. She immediately saw where he had been cutting away the vines that had been growing on the path.

"Should we be heading up the mountain, or should we try to go down?" Her hand felt warm in his.

"This path is the only one I saw," Van answered. "And considering the fact that our mother's spirits sent us here would tell me they wanted us to go up the mountain." He still didn't know how he felt about seeing his mother again. "We'll travel this path and see where it takes us. Hopefully, we'll end up at another marker that on the map."

"Hopefully?" she questioned.

He shrugged as they trekked up the worn path. "All we can do now is hope that we are going in the right direction. The map is old and some of the marks are faded. Most of what we do now is guess work."

Hitomi let out a dejected sigh. Well, that was just perfect.

(000)

The camp wasn't even a day old.

Dilandau kneeled down at the base of the mountain and grabbed a handful of ashes. They were cold, but the texture of them told him that his prey wasn't very far. He looked over to the side of the fire and saw the disturbed earth. It looked like the Dragon and the emperor's lady had gotten very cozy last night. He smirked. What an interesting development. It would make the hunt even sweeter.

He saw the footsteps lead to the forest and let the ashes fall from his hands. He had had to leave his horse a ways back to make the journey to the campsite. He gripped his sword as he lifted a hand to his face and felt the scar that had destroyed his beautiful face. He was snarling, his red eyes glowing with hatred as he walked into the forest. Not long now.

And then they would pay.

(000)

Her feet were killing her and her throat felt like it had splinters in it.

But Hitomi refused to voice a complaint. After all, Van was doing all of the hard work. He was swinging his sword back and forth to chop and cut at the vines blocking the path. Sweat ran down the back of his neck into his shirt and Hitomi allowed herself to imagine the trail that it would leave.

As if she needed to get any hotter.

They had been walking all day, not talking, concentrating on trying to get up the mountain. And even though the air was colder, and cooling even more as night began to fall, they still had beads of sweat on their faces.

Hitomi reached up, wiped her forehead, and saw Van quickly do the same thing then go straight back to work. The muscles worked in his arms and back and Hitomi quickly looked away. Get it together, girl. Here we are walking through the forest, trying to save the world, and here you are thinking about his muscles. Jeez. Reality check.

The small pep talk helped a little bit. But not much. She really needed to learn how to focus. She was so busy talking to herself and trying not to stare at Van, that she didn't notice the tree limb in her path. She tripped over it and rammed straight into Van. He jerked forward but caught himself. He turned around, sheathing his sword and caught her arms.

"Are you all right?" It was the first words he had spoken to her since that morning.

She nodded and avoided his gaze. She should have been paying attention.

A rumbling caught their attention and they both looked up in time to see large rocks rolling and bouncing toward them from the front of the path. Without a thought, Van pushed Hitomi to the side, off the path and they began to roll down a steep incline that was filled with branches and vines.

Several bumps, bruises, and scratches later, they stopped and lay where they were, trying to catch their breath. Van was the first to recover. He sat up and touched Hitomi's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She managed a nod and slowly sat up. They both looked up the incline of where they had rolled, but could see no sign of the path. Van stood up and helped Hitomi do the same. He held her arms in case she wasn't going to be able to stand. They looked around and discovered that they were deep in the forest, but where exactly, they had no idea.

Branches began to crack and break and Van shoved Hitomi behind him and drew his sword. They stood, waiting, for whatever was coming.

A woman emerged from the dense trees and stopped before them. She was beautiful, and had an ethereal aura surrounding her. Her face was soft and held a gracefulness that neither one of them could find words to describe, her ears were pointed and her skin was a soft blue. And when she spoke, her voice was that of music, soft, melodious.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Happy 2006!

Hi, long time, no read, huh! And I know this is gonna sound silly, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my dog, Buddy, who was more of my little brother than a pet. I miss him very much.

Oh, and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll be looking for an editor soon, but for now it's just me while I try to finish up the last few chapter on this story! There should be about five or so more chapters left. Maybe four.

Well, that said, here's what you've all been waiting for.

Title: All For Love

Author: Tevrah

Chapter Twelve

Dryden stood on the bow of the Abaharaki ship watching as the trees sped by, the bulky metal and wood ship covering ground quickly. There was a sense of urgency in the air that everyone felt, that even the ship felt it for the engines were almost to full capacity. Something was going to happen. Something bad, something bloody. But when it would happen, was a mystery that everyone was anxiously awaiting.

The wind blew his hair out of the usual ribbon he kept it in and he just ignored it. The feeling of dread was so heavy that his mind couldn't think of anything else. A guymelef had been found. All of the melefs were supposed to have been destroyed many, many years ago, but apparently one had not. It could only mean death for the people of Gaea. Death for so many. If they had only had this information sooner, then they could have searched for the melef as well, and destroyed it before anyone else could have found it. But Dryden wasn't one to dwell on mistakes or regrets.

He had always considered himself to be a simple man. Sure, he was a leader of a rebel group that was opposing the most evil man in the history of Gaea, but he had simple dreams, so he figured that counted for something. All he wanted was equality for his people, justice for the crimes committed against all creatures—humans included—and a free world for his child to grow up.

A small smile played across his lips as he corrected himself. Children. A free and safe place for his children to live.

So maybe his dreams weren't simple after all, one could even say they were near impossible, but he was going to make sure they happened. There was no other option. No other way.

Long, creamy arms wrapped around his middle and his smile widened. The scent of lilacs floated up to him on the breeze. "I knew you'd be here," Millerna whispered in his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He grabbed her hands and brought her to stand in front of him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and just held her close. He couldn't bear the thought of her being in danger. There had to be some other way, some less bloody way. But in his heart he knew, that Millerna would fight along side of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Millerna shifted in his arms and looked up at him. "What's the matter? You've been out here for a while haven't you?"

He sighed, then leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. The words were trapped in his throat. He couldn't force them out, so he said nothing. He didn't have to. He buried his face in her hair and she held him close. They knew what was coming. They knew that soon, all of Gaea would be changed in one way or another.

War was coming.

They just prayed that the right side would be victorious.

(000)

Van stared at the ethereal woman standing before him with suspicion. Who was she? Why had she been expecting them? How did she even know about them? He felt the sword begin to drop from his hands and looked down to see his hands loosening from around the hilt. He forced himself to tighten his grip again.

There was something about the woman that made him want to lay down his sword and cease all of the fighting. She was just so…peaceful. He was surprised by his thoughts. Peaceful wasn't regularly in his vocabulary. He snapped his head back up to meet her gaze once more and felt Hitomi try to move from behind him to his side. He shifted to keep her behind him. He still wasn't sure if there was danger or not. The fact was that they didn't know who the hell the woman was but she knew who they were.

"Please," she spoke again, and Van felt another jolt of peace slide through him. He fought the urge to drop his sword once more. "Don't fight against me. I'm merely trying to show you that you don't have anything to fear from me."

"What are you doing to me?" Van demanded, his grip so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"I come in peace; I am here to guide you to a safe haven." The woman took a step back and the ground beneath her feet barely shifted. "Follow me."

She turned around and disappeared into the forest once again. The peaceful feeling left with her. Van looked down at his hands again and slowly loosened his grip. He felt more than saw Hitomi move to the side of him. "I trust her, Van," she said softly.

He looked up to see her staring off into the dark forest where the woman had disappeared. He followed her gaze and had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that for some unexplainable reason, he trusted her too.

But it would pay to still be cautious.

"Come on," Van said and started into the forest.

Hitomi followed behind Van, making sure that she was close enough to him that she could reach out and touch him if necessary. He ducked under low branches, and she did the same. Just who was this mysterious woman who they were following? Would she lead them to safety? Or was this feeling of peace that she had instilled in them just a trick so that she could lead them to danger?

The questions haunted her as she and Van caught sight of the strange woman walking just ahead of them on the path. Van slowed down and Hitomi grabbed his shirt in a slight grip. That's when she noticed another odd thing about the woman. Her feet weren't making a sound. As she walked, her feet were on the ground but the leaves and trees seemed to just move out of her way so that nothing interfered with her path. What manner of being could control the earth like that?

Soon the path widened so that Hitomi could move to Van's side rather than continuing to walk behind him. She noticed that his hand rested slightly on the hilt of his sword and his gaze was always shifting. Even though the mysterious woman had instilled a great sense of peace within the both of them, Hitomi was still glad that Van was on his guard.

The woman was silent as she led them through the forest. She obviously knew exactly where she was going, even though Van didn't have a clue. What was this feeling of peace that seemed to assail him? How was it happening? During these troubling times, peace should be the last thing he felt. The slight grip that Hitomi had on his shirt helped ease his mind a bit knowing that she was safe and he didn't have to turn around, losing his focus on the woman in front of them to know that.

The woman suddenly stopped in the middle of the path and Van did the same. He and Hitomi looked around wondering why the woman stopped when she turned off of the path and walked into a dense part of the forest. Van stared after her, the peace slipping away bit by bit the farther the woman walked from them. Apparently she didn't care one way or the other if they followed or not.

Just as Van made up his mind to continue what they had started he felt Hitomi slip her hand into his. He was so surprised that he turned and looked at their hands just to make sure that he didn't imagine it. Then he looked at Hitomi and found her looking at him. She gave him a small smile.

"It will be all right, Van," she said softly and gave his hand a tug as she stepped off the path and followed in the steps of the woman ahead of them. For once, Van let someone else lead.

They hadn't been walking long when the woman stopped once more. She turned slightly to look at them. Then she grabbed a rather large branch of one of the trees and pulled it back with no effort at all.

"Welcome to my home," she said simply.

Van and Hitomi looked past the branch and were struck silent by what they saw. It was a clearing in the forest and there were two small ponds about forty yards apart with a small grassy slope dividing them. Across one pond was a small bridge that stretched across from one side to the other. There was an abandoned stick with a string wrapped around it propped on the railing. The sun shone down from the large break in the trees and lit the water. It seemed as though they were staring at a hole in the ground filled with nothing but diamonds.

Across the slope and past the ponds there stood a small and homey looking cottage. It was plain, but looked sturdy enough to withstand anything. There were two windows overlooking the clearing with the ponds. There were small flowers of an exotic pink and red color growing in front of the house. There was also a small stream from the pond with the bridge leading behind the cottage. Who was this woman who lived in a small portion of what surely must be paradise?

Van and Hitomi followed behind her as she stepped out of the forest and onto the slope. She walked straight to the cottage and opened the door disappearing inside. With only the slightest bit of hesitation the two walked inside of the cottage. The door was closed softly behind them.

The inside of the cottage was exactly what one would expect it to be from the outward appearance. Homey, warm, inviting. There was a small simple wooden table directly in front of them and off to a far side of the room was a large and what would seem to be comfortable bed with a bright and soothing quilt covering it.

Off to the other side of the room was a nice size kitchen with herbs hanging from the ceiling giving the room a pleasant smell. The sunlight coming in the windows lit the room nicely without any candles. A small door was at the very end of the room that led behind the cottage. It was a two-half door where the first part was a window that would open without both parts needing to be unlocked.

"You have such a beautiful home," Hitomi said without conscious thought.

The woman gifted her with a soft smile. "Thank you, Hitomi."

"All right," Van said in a hard voice, once more stepping in front of Hitomi. "Who are you? I don't remember us giving you our names. So how do you know us? And how did you know that we were in the forest?"

"Your questions are completely warranted, Van," the woman said in a calm and unperturbed voice. "And I assure you that they will all be answered in due time. However, your first question I can answer now. My name is Sora. I am the descendant of the Elfin race that once governed over Gaea."

"The Elfin race had a powerful gift of sight," Van said aloud. "Is that how you know who we are and how we would be in the forest?"  
"Partly," Sora said. When Van started to speak again, she interrupted. "Please. I mean you no harm. I merely wish to offer you a peaceful place in which to rest before you finish your journey. And I shall answer all of your questions in due time as well as some questions you didn't even know about."

Questions they didn't even know about? What on Gaea was she talking about?

"First," she continued, "we must eat. I know you must be hungry."

On cue, Hitomi's stomach growled and her cheeks went pink as she gave a sheepish smile. "I guess a little something wouldn't hurt, would it?" She directed the question at Van.

Seeing the pleading on her face, he sighed. "I suppose."

She smiled at him then turned to Sora who had watched the byplay without saying a word. "Would you like any help preparing a meal? I don't really have any skills with cooking, but I'm sure there is something I could do."

"I would like some fish for dinner," Sora answered. "Perhaps the two of you could catch some from my pond. It's the one with the bridge."

Hitomi nodded as she turned to go out the door eager to help in any way. She turned back to see Van still standing in the middle of the room beside the wooden table. He and Sora stared at one another a long while before he gave a small nod of his head and followed Hitomi to the door.

Sora watched through the window as Van and Hitomi walked to the side of the pond. Hitomi sat down on the grass and Van took off his shirt and sword to walk out into water. He was extremely silent and still waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Then suddenly he reached into the water and threw a fish on Hitomi's lap. She shrieked in surprise and the fish flopped back into the water. Van threw her an annoyed glance, but she merely responded with a glare of her own and moved further up the slope.

"You play at a dangerous game, Sora." The voice was deep and held a reprimand in it's tone.

Sora merely ignored the growled statement and continued to watch the two people that were the last hope for Gaea.

"If they discover that you have sheltered them, that you even exist, there is no hope for you. You are the last of your kind. They will kill you." The voice was closer this time and held a hint of pleading in it.

When she replied, her voice was calm, steady. "Without them, everyone is dead. They are our last hope. Besides, the hunted must always have a place to rest their weary souls."

Silence, then a loud sigh came from behind her. She felt the released breath on her neck. "Then let us pray they do not fail."

"They cannot," she whispered. "Or all is lost…forever."

(000)

Hitomi sat on the comfortable slope and watched as Van stood in the water, small drops clinging to his skin where the fish would splash him. There were three flopping fish down blow her. Their bodies were gulping for air and their struggles becoming weaker and weaker. The sun was slowly setting leaving the sky to be painted in lavender and rose streaks. She leaned back on her elbows, letting her head fall limply back and closing her eyes.

Her neck began to prickle and she brought her head up and opened her eyes to find Van staring at her. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she saw his body being outlined by the sun's glow. His disarrayed raven hair moved slightly as the warm wind blew between them. But all of that was second as she saw the look in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before in his life.

When her breath came back it was in short gulps. Her body felt warm and cold all at the same time. Then he held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand, then back to his eyes. The look was still there. Almost without conscious thought she rose to her feet and went to him. The moment her hand touched his he grasped it tightly, like he would never let go.

The water was warm as her bare feet stepped into the pond. Ripples ripped across the placid water, scattering fish to and fro. But neither noticed as Hitomi came to stand in front of him, her head bent back so that she could still look into his eyes. He placed his hands lightly around her waist and turned her around so that her back was to his front. He slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders, then back down to her hands. She shivered slightly and he pulled her closer to him. His mouth was next to her ear and as he spoke, his lips brushed against her flesh.

"I'm going to teach you how to fish." His voice was just below a whisper, and made her heart pound in her chest. "So one day if I'm not around you can fend for yourself."

He cupped her hands with his and slowly stuck them under the water. They were still and silent for a long minute. Then, slowly, cautiously, a small fish small through their hands and Van closed Hitomi's hands over the slimy flesh. He took his hands away from hers, letting her bring the fish out of the water. The fish began to wiggle in earnest as she lifted it up and it lost its much needed oxygen. Hitomi smiled in victory as she looked at the fish in her hands.

"I did it," she said in wonder. Then, "Oh!"

The fish went diving back into the water as Hitomi dropped it. Her hand was bleeding from where the fish's fin had sliced her palm. It was a small cut but burned fiercely. Van took her hand once more and looked at the cut. Then he lowered it into the water to wash away the blood and clean it. Hitomi stared at him as he treated her wound with a tenderness that she had never known before. Her eyes misted a little as she wondered how she could have lived most of her life and never have known about this man's existence.

The moon was beginning to reflect on the water's surface as Van brought her hand out of the water. The sting had slowly eased away without her even noticing it. He lifted her hand so that it was to his mouth and looked her in the eyes as he gently kissed the center of her palm. Her heart was pounding again and her body had a warmth inside it that seemed to happen more and more as she was around him.

Then he lowered her hand and simply looked at her. The moon provided sufficient light that she was able to see ever inch of his face. There was a small curved scar at the right side of his head that she had never noticed before. The same errant raven lock that always seemed to give him trouble had once more fallen onto his forehead and she reached up with her free hand and brushed it away. It fell right back. She smiled softly and let her hand slide down to his cheek. She left it there as she slowly gathered her courage.

Then she cupped her hand at the back of his neck and lowered his head. He went without any resistance. His breath tickled her nose as she kissed his chin. Then she brushed her lips up to his cheek, to across his nose to his other cheek. She slid down to his mouth and kissed the corner of his lips.

During all of this he hadn't moved a muscle, but the pulse in his throat was beating quickly. She leaned back slightly and looked into his eyes. What she saw there gave her the answer that she had been looking for. His eyes were burning with passion and she felt a feminine pride that she had been the one to put it there.

She left her eyes open as she once more reached up and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him as close as she could. He was the first one to close his eyes as he gave into the need that they both had. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her so close to him that they seemed to mold together.

He groaned in the back of his throat as she nibbled on his lips and Hitomi felt the rumble all the way down to her toes. A fire was spreading from one to the other as they stood in the pond, holding each other. Neither was sure who had started the flame, but they only knew that they didn't want it to go out.

Lips brushed, then ground together as teeth and tongue met in a beautiful and sensual dance as old as time itself. Bodies molded together, becoming one person for a single beautiful moment and skin brushed and hardened as the fire seemed to get out of control.

When they pulled back from one another they were breathing heavily, the time and place forgotten as they merely saw and felt one another. Their hearts beat fast against their chests as if they would just pop out. Hitomi realized that her feet were dangling off the ground. She hadn't even known that she'd left the ground.

Van slid her slowly down, their bodies creating a friction against one another. Her body was shaking with a pent up passion that she didn't know how to get rid of. Frustration and want ran through her body and was reflected in her eyes, but Van knew that they had to stop now or they wouldn't stop at all. While this place was peaceful, he wanted Hitomi to understand fully what was going to happen before they made love. He also knew that it would be happening very soon.

Hitomi shivered in Van's arms. She never wanted this strange feeling to end.

Van grabbed her arm and helped her walk back to the bank. Picking up his discarded shirt off the cool grass and ripped a piece of it off. Holding her hand up to the moonlight, he wrapped the cloth securely around the cut and tied it off. Hitomi watched as he took the rest of his shirt and scooped the still fish into it. He tied it securely and threw it over his shoulder. He turned back to her and reached out his hand. She grabbed it and they walked back up the hill and to the cottage.

The moonlight seemed to make the entire clearing glow with some florescent light that cast a beauty on the stones to the trees. The door was still open and they walked right in. Oil lamps lit the rooms and made it seem as if the sun had never set. Sora was in the kitchen chopping what looked to be some kind of herb. A pot of water was boiling on the coal stove and the fireplace had a nice and toasty fire burning in it.

Sora turned when she heard them come in. Van let go of Hitomi's hand and walked to the kitchen to put the fish in the sink. He emptied his shirt and moved back to let Sora investigate. She nodded. "This will do nicely," she said in her melodious voice. "Did you have very much trouble catching them?"

Van shrugged. "Once you learn how to be still and let the fish come to you, it really isn't all that hard."

"Indeed," Sora answered. She moved back to chopping the herb. "Although, I suppose it would have been simpler if you had just used the fishing pole."

Van raised an eyebrow. "What's a fishing pole?"

"The piece of wood with the string attached to it," Sora said, her back to him. "It was on the bridge."

"That seems ridiculous," Van said. "It's much easier just to catch the fish with your hands."

"Yes, I fear it's something that will never catch on," Sora said. She grabbed a handful of the herbs and threw them into the pot. The boiling immediately stopped and the water began to simmer.

With Hitomi and Van's help, the dinner was cooked quickly. Fresh bread, herb broth, and soothing Din tea helped to satisfy their hunger in no time. When the table was cleared, the night was well upon them and the moon was hidden from sight as the clouds floated in front of it. The sounds of the forest seeped in the small cottage, echoing in a surprisingly soothing nature.

Van and Hitomi were once more seated at the table, Van having laid his sword by the door. It was a matter of trust and that small gesture told Hitomi and Sora that he was finally beginning to trust his own feelings toward the mysterious woman. Sora sat across from the two of them, a single candle providing light from the middle of the table. She clasped her hands together in a loose and easy manner that conveyed no nervousness or anxiousness. Then she began her tale.

"Many, many years ago, when Gaea was new to the universe, gods walked on its grounds, swam in its seas, and flew in its skies. But Gaea was a powerful entity in itself and could rival the power of the gods in a frightening way. Seeing this, the gods ascended to their heaven and watched in jealousy and anger as Gaea grew more powerful with each sunrise and sunset.

So acting with trickery, they sent humans to inhabit the planet. The human life grew and grew, committing terrible crimes against Gaea, murdering its animals for food and sport, destroying its forests for weapons and shelter and poisoning its seas for the pure glee of the gods. It became so horrible that Gaea itself had to interfere.

It created beings of its own. Beings that would have the power to control the humans. They were known as Mermians, Weres, and Draconians. These beings had the power to live beneath the sea and control the grounds and fly the skies as the gods themselves once did.

Seeing this, the gods became enraged and whispered evil things to the humans. And the humans, knowing nothing better except what their creators taught them, picked up their weapons and went to war. It was the first war Gaea had ever seen and it was named the Eve War, as it was the beginning of all things dark that befell on this world.

The beings of Gaea were much stronger than the humans and immediately began to push them back, killing each one that dared to attack them. Realizing that their creations were going to loose, the gods made their worst mistake. They, themselves, returned to Gaea to fight. They came as beasts, huge metal monsters that could destroy hundreds of Weres, Mermians, and Draconians with only one stroke of their swords. They were given the name Guymelef.

The guymelefs were quickly winning the war and Gaea was loosing its power. So as the gods gloated over their soon-to-be-won victory, Gaea managed one last attempt to save itself. Copying the gods example, it created a monster of its own, sending it to destroy the gods. It was as glorious as it was terrifying. Taken by surprise, the gods were quickly destroyed, one by one, until there was only one remaining.

The battle lasted for years and years, until the two finally managed to stop. They looked around at what once used to be a beautiful world and found all that remained was ugliness and a fear so thick that it shrouded the entire planet. Gaea dropped its sword and wept until the seas were once again full and the forests were once again growing, but in doing so, it lost its spirit, its power.

Seeing how Gaea's spirit was dieing, the remaining god took pity on it, and went to the heaven once again. From there it watched as Gaea sprouted wings and took flight across the world, crying tears of anguish. But the guymelef that Gaea inhabited was never seen again. So, the god watched the world as it grew into a populous place once again. But it did not interfere with the humans or the remaining beings that Gaea had created.

Yet, as time passed, and centuries faded into nothing, the god realized that the humans no longer remembered their creators and at this became very lonely. It tried to search for Gaea, but could not find a trace. So the god became sad, and its spirit began to leave it, just as Gaea's had. In a last desperate attempt to find some solace for its loneliness, the last god dove to the planet below and buried itself deep in the ground.

More time passed, and the battle between the gods and Gaea became a legend, then a myth, and then nothing at all, not even a distant whisper. But there were some who still believed and passed their beliefs on to their children, and then to their children's children. And those few still search for the guymelefs of the god and the spirit of Gaea to restart the Eve War, and finally achieve victory over the other as the god and Gaea never had."

(000)

That night as Van lay sleeping on the floor, a warm blanket on top of him and his head cushioned by his arm, he thought of Sora's story. Of how the Draconians were created by Gaea itself and how jealousy and anger had started an event that had ended up shaping the entire destiny of the world and its inhabitants. He thought of how his family had died because of fear that turned into hate, and he thought of Hitomi. He thought of how her mother had been murdered in front of her and how she had become a pawn in a dangerous game that was centered around the greed of power.

Yet, somehow, she had remained pure at heart, and beautiful of spirit. His stomach began to relax where it had been knotted from his thoughts and the ache in his heart began to ease a little more. He finally realized that he didn't feel guilty anymore for not being able to save his parents or his brother. And he knew it was because of Hitomi.

His eyes drooped and Hitomi's face came to his mind. He saw her blush when he kissed her, then the dazed look on her face when he did it again. He remembered how she had gotten jealous of the innkeeper's daughter and angry at him. And he remembered how she had looked that very evening when the setting sun had touched her face and her eyes had shone at him with desire and something else that he didn't even think she realize was there. But he knew what it was, and his heart jumped once, twice, as he felt an immense satisfaction settle on him.

Hitomi was falling in love with him.

And he had already fallen in love with her.

His heart jumped again as that thought struck him with such clarity that he had to open his eyes and sit up. Well, what did you know? He really was in love with her. It had just happened so fast that he hadn't even realized it. But the thing that amazed him the most was that he wasn't mad or panicky about it. He was…content. And getting very impatient for Hitomi to figure out that she was in love with him, too.

The wind rustled through the trees and the sound floated into the cottage. A strange smell stirred with the wind and Van went on instant alert. He grabbed his sword from where it lay by his side and quietly stood up, tying the sword around his waist. Hitomi turned from her back to her side on the pallet by the table and Van bent down to pull the cover back over her shoulders. She didn't even stir.

The smell came again and Van began to feel his stomach tighten as it always did when danger was near. He flattened himself against the wall and looked out the back door window. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but he always trusted his instincts. Without making a sound, he opened the lower half of the door and snuck out. The door didn't make a sound as he closed it.

The cool night air kissed his skin lightly, but he didn't feel it. His mind was only on tracking down what his instincts were detecting. He ran to the forest, his eyes never resting, his ears tuned to the sounds of the forest. It was too quiet, nothing like it had been before. He had only walked a little ways into the forest when the smell hit him again.

It was smoke. From a campfire.

He drew his sword silently and crept forward. He could see the glow of the fire now and the man who knelt before it. Van couldn't see any weapons or detect any other people around, but that didn't deter him. He walked forward, his sword pointed in the man's direction. He stopped ten feet from the man's back.

"Stand up and turn around slowly." Van's voice was hard, and he knew that it let others know that he would kill them and not feel a thing.

At first it seemed the man wasn't going to comply with Van's orders, but then he slowly stood up and turned around. The firelight shifted away for a moment, leaving the man's face to be covered with shadows. Then the light flickered back and Van saw that the man had a small smile on his face. And then the stranger spoke.

"Hello, Vannie."

Van's heart exploded, and then formed back together with those two words. That voice, it was the same. The voice from his childhood, the voice of his hero. It hadn't changed one bit. And even thought Van's second thought was to deny what was standing before him, he knew that only one person had ever called him Vannie.

"Brother?"

(000)

To be continued…

Well, what did you think? Please let me know! Oh, and I'll be responding to the reviews with the personal reply thingy! Bye for now!

Tevrah

Next Chapter: Is it really Folken?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: All For Love

Chapter: Thirteen

Author: Tevrah

Chapter Thirteen

It was finally time. Time for him to rise up and become the ruler that he was always meant to be. His dream was coming to bear fruit and soon everything he was due would be his.

Allen stroked his hand on the smooth metal of the guymelef as one would the skin of a lover, lovingly, gentle. He looked at the monster and thought back to all of the myths and legends that he had heard of as a child, and knew that he would make everyone see that the myth was reality and the legend was true. He would finish what the gods had started, and in doing so would become a god himself.

"Sheherazade."

He breathed the name in reverence and smiled a cruel smile. This was his time. This is what he had been born for. This was his destiny.

And now no one could stop him.

(000)

Van felt like his chest was going to explode from the intense beat of his heart. The hair was the same, haphazard like his own. The eyes were the same color, though more intense, and the face was exactly as he remembered it from his childhood. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're dead."

Folken's smile widened just a bit. "That's the common theory."

"Are you another spirit guide?" Van demanded. He had to force himself to take a deep breath so that he could talk.

At his question Folken let out a small chuckle. "Hardly."

Van felt himself begin to settle and was becoming angry with the chopped answers he was getting. Dammit, he wanted to know what was going on. _Now._

He tightened his hands on the hilt of his sword. "You will tell me who you are. My brother's dead, and if you don't answer me, I will run you through." He fairly growled it.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Vannie boy? You still bark, and I hear you bite pretty good as well." The smile covered his entire face now.

Van had to swallow over the lump in his throat before he could attempt to speak again. "My brother is _dead_," he repeated again. "Whoever you are, and whatever game you're playing isn't going to convince me otherwise. Now you have three seconds to explain who you are and what you're doing here before you die."

The smile turned thoughtful as the man considered his words. He stared at Van with an intensity that made Van tighten his hands around the hilt of his sword again. "I guess I was wrong after all," the man replied softly. "You have changed. I'm sorry for that. I guess I just kept expecting you to be the same curious little brother that I had left behind."

Van's entire body hurt from the unrestrained emotion that was finally seeping out. This was his brother? He was so familiar. But he couldn't be. Folken was dead. Van knew he was. No one but himself had survived the attack on the village. And he had just barely managed to stay alive. His mind was telling him, warning him not to believe this familiar man, but his heart, oh, his heart was screaming at him to lower his sword.

"If you are my brother," Van said slowly, "then you will know how old I was when I got lost in the woods behind our village." It was the only test he could think to give.

The man just stared at him again for a long while, so long that Van's heart began to sink thinking that the man didn't know the answer. Then he spoke.

"You were three," he whispered. "You wanted to go with Father and me to the next village, but mother wanted you to stay home for once. She said you'd have plenty of time to be running all over the village when you were older.

It was beginning to get dark when we left with the barley and wheat in the wagon. Mother was cleaning from supper and thought you had gone to sleep. But you snuck out of the house with a bag of sweets and your small wooden sword. We came back early in the morning, just before dawn. Mother was frantic, had all of the villagers looking for you. Father went to look on the road, thinking that perhaps we had missed you. I went looking through the woods.

I found you not half an hour later, sitting in the middle of the forest screaming loud enough to wake the dead. You had fallen over a root and hurt yourself. Your sweets were scattered on the ground and your knee was bleeding. I bandaged your knee and gave you one of your unsoiled sweets to suck on while we went home. You insisted I carry you on my shoulders.

Mother and Father punished you for a week. You cried again and they took the punishment away as long as you promised never to go off by yourself again."

Van had no choice to lower his sword. No one could have known that. No one except his brother. The sword fell from his hands and landed on the forest floor with a soft 'thud'.

This time when he spoke, it was with the voice of the child he had once been when everything had been taken away from him. "Brother."

Wind blew through the trees once again as neither of them moved. They stood just as they were, still as statues, staring at one another, thinking of how things had been and how things were now. Two brothers who had loved one another fiercely, now afraid to walk ten feet to one another.

But before either one of them could do anything else, Folken's head snapped to the side, in the direction of where the cabin was. "Sora" was the only thing he said before he rushed past Van and took off at a run back to the cabin.

Van stopped only long enough to pick up his sword before he took off running after him. He could feel it now, the disturbance of the forest, the feeling of dread that seemed to slide through the trees and slither on the ground. Smoke began to billow above the trees and Van's stomach clenched. He raced through the clearing to find a heart-stopping scene taking place before him.

Folken was wrestling with Dilandau, but Dilandau had the advantage as he had a sword. Van began to rush to help, but stopped as he noticed the huddled form on the ground. He felt his legs go weak as he recognized Hitomi's form. Her short hair was matted with blood. His mind went blank and he forgot all about his brother in a life-or-death struggle as he ran to her.

He turned her over gently, minding the back of her head. She groaned and he thought it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. "Come on, Hitomi," he whispered, smoothing her hair from her face. "Open your eyes, baby."

Hitomi complied slowly. Her green eyes were dazed and confused but quickly cleared. "Dilandau!" She jerked up, but gasped in pain as her head got dizzy and blackness threatened to consume her again.

"Easy," Van said and cushioned her on the soft, cool grass.

She looked at him, really seeing him for the first time. "Dilandau came and broke through the door. We didn't have any time to get out. Sora tried to stop him from taking me, but he hit her and her head hit the end of the table. She didn't get up. He grabbed me and drug me outside. He started the cabin on fire, and I tried to stop him, but he hit me and I can't remember anything after that."

"It's okay," Van assured her. "Now stay right here. Don't move. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and ran to where Folken and Dilandau were still fighting. Seeing that Folken was still alive, Van made a decision. He ran straight into the burning inferno. The entire cabin was ablaze. The kitchen was gone and so was the bedroom. The smoke obscured everything from view and sucked the oxygen straight from the room.

Van was forced to get on the floor and belly crawl across it. He tried to breathe shallowly, but still had to cough. His eyes were burning and his throat felt like it had caught fire as well. He prayed to Jesu and hoped He was listening that he would be able to find Sora. Soon.

His prayers were answered when he felt his hand touch hair. He followed the hair to Sora's head and felt a wet stickiness. He knew what that was and hoped that it wasn't too late for her. He quickly grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his shoulder. He had to stand up to see if he could find an exit, but everything was covered with smoke and fire. So he took off running the way he came. He made a flying leap out of what used to be the door and landed on the ground outside in a painful heap. His shirt was on fire and Sora's hair was as well. He patted them both out and rolled Sora over to her back. He checked for a pulse and found one. It was small, but it was there.

He heard a clanging over the sound of the roaring fire and looked over to see Dilandau and Folken still going at one another. Thinking to go ahead and end it, Van stood up. But before he could move to them, Dilandau swung the sword in what would have been a killing blow. Folken merely stuck out his arm and caught the sword with his hand.

Dilandau tried to yank the sword free, but Folken held fast. Reaching up with his other hand, he ripped his shirt from his shoulder down. A metal arm gleamed in the moonlight and Van and Dilandau watched in stunned silence as Folken broke the sword in half. Then balling his metal hand, Folken punched Dilandau in the face.

Dilandau fell backwards, but managed to keep on his feet. His nose was bleeding and surely broken, but he didn't utter a cry. Folken hit him again and again, until finally Dilandau was on the ground, bleeding extensively from his face and unconscious.

Folken took a deep shuddering breath before turning to where Van had laid Sora. He started to walk over, but heard a sound behind him. He whirled around to see Dilandau running toward him with a dagger in his hand. Before he could move, a whistling sound cut through the air and Dilandau fell to the ground once again with Van's sword stuck in his chest. He didn't get back up.

Folken ran to where Sora lay and knelt down beside her. He gently lifted her and laid her head in his lap. He listened to her breathe and closed his eyes in relief. Van turned away and was about to walk to where Hitomi was trying to sit up when Folken's hand stopped him by gripping his own. Van looked down at him and found his brother staring up at him with a brightness in his eyes that Van could swear were tears. "Thank you, Van."

Van looked at Sora, then back at Folken. He squeezed his hand. "You're welcome…Folken."

(000)

The last free city on Gaea was hardly what one would expect it to be. Torushina was filthy and home to murders, robbers and other people of the sort. What had once been a prosperous city before the emperor had come was now a low-down pit that was so disgusting even the emperor didn't bother with it.

Dryden remembered the city from when he was a child. It had been a little smaller then, but still beautiful. While Asturia and Fried had been two of the most beautiful and prosperous countries, Torushina had been the starting point for all merchants, so the market place had always been busy and full of new and different things.

It brought back such memories of better times that he had to fight the urge to destroy the filth that lined the streets as he walked past the stations that were selling illegal merchandise to anyone who showed an interest. How could the world have come to this? Was one man really so powerful that he could control everyone and their actions? Dryden shook his head to clear his thoughts so that he could concentrate on his mission.

The Abaharaki had arrived late yesterday and were now scattered across the city limits. He took comfort in knowing that his family would not be involved in this battle. After arriving, the children and women who weren't fighting, left to go to the mountains and take sanctuary there until the war was over. Millerna hadn't cried and neither had Chid. He was so proud of his family.

A rundown building caught his eye and he stopped to study it. Was this it? He walked up to the door and knocked three hard raps. For a long while there was nothing but silence. Then finally a slight shuffle could be heard from the other side of the door. The door was opened a crack. "What do you want?" a voice, scratchy and thin from not being used for a long time, demanded from the shadows of the other side.

Dryden was not discouraged. He stepped closer to the door and tried to make out the face in the shadows. "My name is Dryden. I lead the Abaharaki. I've come to ask for your help."

The voice was silent, then answered in a clearer tone than before. "I've no help to give you. Leave me in peace."

The door started to slam close, but Dryden blocked it with his foot. He pushed the door back open. "You are the only one who can help us. We've worked too hard to get to where we are, to be so close to our freedom to have everything crumble around us. Are you prepared to be responsible for the deaths of every living thing on this planet?"

There was silence again, then a long sigh as the door was opened all the way. Dryden stepped inside cautiously. He'd come for help, yes, but he had no reason to trust the other person.

There was no sunlight coming into the windows and Dryden could see that they had all been boarded up from the inside. A light suddenly flared from the other side of the room and Dryden's attention centered on the person standing by the candle that had just been lit. The man was old and slightly stooped as if his shoulders held the weight of the world on them. His hair was silver from age and a cane was clutched in a wrinkled and unsteady hand. But his eyes, his eyes were the same clear, deep blue as those of his son. As those of Dryden's son.

Dryden's hand curled into a fist as he stared into those eyes. "Leon Shezarde. Once great knight of Asturia."

The old man's expression didn't change. "Once being the key word."

"You once fought to protect all those who lived on Gaea," Dryden said, a little of the fury he always held inside spewing over, "no matter their origin." He stared at the old man and battled back an urge to kill. "Look how you've fallen."

The man said nothing in return, neither denying nor confirming Dryden's opinion. After a moment of silence, Dryden spoke again. "I need to know how to defeat him. He has been working toward this moment all his life. There must be a way," he insisted. "And you are the only person who might know."

The old man still said nothing. Dryden felt his stomach begin to burn. If he couldn't get any information out of the man, then the battle would be a blind one. And a hopeless one.

Dryden looked around at Leon's home, or shack, as was the case. There was only one piece of furniture that was still intact and the rest was either broken or eaten through by wood bugs. There was an old fireplace directly in front of the unbroken chair and it was covered by years worth of layers of ash, soot, and dirt. Cobwebs were in every nook and corner of the room and Dryden saw, with a silent shudder, that rats had taken up residence as well.

A small glare caught his eye and he looked at the cracked mantle of the fireplace. The candle flickered and the flame caused another glare as it hit against a piece of glass that was atop the mantle. Unable to help himself, Dryden walked closer and saw with quite a bit of surprise that the glare had been caused by a painting encased in a glass frame.

The glass, like everything else in the room, was cracked and dirt and grime covered most of it. Dryden reached out and took the picture in his hands. Using his thumb, he removed the grime and the picture became clearer.

The now-emperor of Gaea stared back at him with a boyish smile and sparkling blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit of blue and red, the official colors of the Austurian knights. His hair was down and fell down his back and out of view. His arm was around a small girl who could be no older than six with a full smile and beautiful blue eyes. She had pale blond hair and it was pulled across one shoulder and hung down her chest. Her dress was the same colors as Allen's.

"Her name was Selene," the voice was soft, heartbroken. "She was the light of our lives. My wife died giving birth to her, but we never blamed her. While we were sad, little Selene brought a light to our lives that had truly never been there before. She had such an innocence that everyone couldn't help but love her." The old man suddenly stopped as if the mere mention of an old memory was too much from him to handle. When he finally spoke again, his voice was so low that Dryden had to move a few steps closer just to hear him.

"She loved life like no one I had ever seen before. She could do no wrong and no wrong could be done to her. Allen and I loved her so very much. Allen practically worshiped her. She was his everything, his reason for living. But as every story goes, tragedy soon struck our perfect little world. Selene went missing. For five days we couldn't find her. Then one night someone knocks on our door saying they know where to find her. It seemed that one of the people who took her couldn't hold his liquor. He told anyone who would listen what he and three of his friends had done to her.

The man who came and got us, led us to the tavern and showed us. It was a wolf-man. His fur had once been white as snow, I'm sure, but it was matted and covered in dirt and filth of all kinds. His clothes were ratted and stained, much like his fur, and his eyes were black. Black as night. Black as blood. The wolf-man was drunk, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that we would do whatever it took to find out where Selene was. Even if we had to kill him in the process. He led us straight to the abandoned barn where they had kept her. There was no trace of her body. All we found was her hair. The hair that they scalped from her head." The man turned to stare at Dryden and he felt the punch of the man's grief-stricken eyes straight into his soul. This was a man who had lost everything and would never recover from it. But he continued his story, as if he needed to say it as much as Dryden needed to hear it.

"The wolf-man sought to save his own hide by telling us what they had done to her, playing down his part in it. He said how his friends had brought her to the barn where he was, that he had no idea what had been going on, no idea what his friends were going to do. But her blood was stained on his clothes and fur along with the dirt. They had tortured her for days. They had broken her. They had taken her tiny, fragile body and tore it to pieces. They mutilated her, then burned her body. The ashes from the fire were still on the floor. My baby was scattered on the floor like dirt to be stepped on.

I went insane. First I lost my wife, and now my daughter. There is no way to describe losing a child. Especially losing a child so horribly. I started drinking, picking fights, I lost my title as knight. But that no longer matter to me.

Allen disappeared for months after that, and when he came back, he was different. Started going on about how humans and nothing else should inhabit Gaea. How there was a way to make it happen, and he would find it. I didn't pay attention to him, I was so lost in myself. Then one night a man came to the door wanting to arrest Allen for murder. He had been killing wolf-men. The ones who had killed Selene, and others. So many others. Allen killed that man where he stood. He just ran him through with the sword, then he turned and looked at me where I was, half-drunk but sobering up quick. He said that he would rid the world of those creatures, wolves, cats, all of the inferior species and he would cleanse Gaea once and for all. Then he vanished. And I never saw him again." Leon turned away from Dryden again and faced the boarded up windows. "I moved here, and haven't left this place since."

Dryden looked at the picture again and felt a slight tug in his heart when he saw the happy, innocent girl smiling back at him. To have done something so heinous to such a beautiful little girl was truly unforgivable. But it didn't mean that all creatures were bad. Humans could have done something just as horrible given the chance.

"I have a son," Dryden began. "I would do anything for him. I would lie, steal, cheat and die for my son. Whatever it took to keep him safe, to keep him alive, I would do it. No matter the cost. I can understand--I do understand--the reasons for protecting a child, for protecting your child. But there are many more sons and daughters who have died and who will die if you do not help us now."

Leon was silent for a moment, then answered. "You can take the picture, but that is all the help I can give you."

Dryden closed his eyes. Leon wasn't going to help them. Seeing that, Dryden gripped the picture and moved toward the door when Leon's reedy voice stopped him.

"I said you could take the picture, not the frame."

Dryden stopped as that comment sunk in. Then, quickly, he slipped the picture from the broken frame and flipped it over. The words on the back of the picture struck him like a blow.

_To My Dearest Selene:_

_I shall avenge your death by ridding Gaea of the impure creatures that plague her. I will see to it that no other human children shall die because of this plague. The gods will deliver us. I promise._

_All My Love,_

_Your Brother, Allen_

And attached at the end of the small note was a small rolled-up parchment that was labeled Purity. Dryden unrolled it and felt his heart skip for a small moment, before it began to speed up. He lifted his eyes to look at Leon's back. "Thank you."

Without turning, Leon replied. "I had a son once. I would have walked through hell and back for him. But my son died when we buried my daughter."

With that, Dryden walked to the door and stepped back out into the sunlight.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yeah, I know it's sort of weird having the author's note at the end of the story, but I just felt like doing it this way. I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get back into writing, but I had the longest writer's block! No matter what I did, I just couldn't get over it.

Anyway, I just wanted to mention a few things. First off, kudos to anyone who reread the last chapter and caught the reference to that note on the back of the picture where Allen wrote that the gods would deliver them.

Also, I would like to send a special thank you out to Inda. Thanks so much for all of your inquiries! It really made me want to get into writing again so badly! So thank you, thank you, thank you!

I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Bye for now!

TevrahJ


End file.
